


Sin Inspiración

by Yessibolson



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yessibolson/pseuds/Yessibolson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Este fic lo escribí hace ya mucho. No me he parado a "retocar" así que está tal cual. Quizás haya algunas cosas que chirríen pero bueno, ahí están.</p><p>espero que os guste.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic lo escribí hace ya mucho. No me he parado a "retocar" así que está tal cual. Quizás haya algunas cosas que chirríen pero bueno, ahí están.
> 
> espero que os guste.

Es en ese momento cuando ocurre. Cuando llevando lentamente el cigarro a sus labios, inspira profundamente llenando sus pulmones de nicotina. Cuando sus ojos se pierden en el blanco del lienzo. Cuando exhala el humo suavemente, alargándolo en el tiempo. Su inspiración, su musa, se ha ido. No siente nada, es como en esos momentos en que te quedas dormido y tus músculos tardan en responder. Pero sabes que están ahí porque los ves, y porque poco a poco, ese extraño hormigueo te hace consciente de los mismos.

Pero, ¿cómo tomas conciencia de tu inspiración? ¿Cuándo sientes que está ahí? Supone que al ver una flor, una simple hoja caída, pueden dar miles de ideas para cubrir un lienzo vacío. Quizás eso sería antes, cuando aun tenía ideas.

Pensó, como tantas otras veces, que el estar allí le inspiraría. Porque salir de su ciudad natal… ¿cómo era? Pete… Potter… Pats… No lo recuerda o al menos su cerebro parece haber hecho caso omiso a sus intentos de recordarlo. Lleva tantos años en Nueva York que quizás hasta eso se le ha pegado: la excentricidad de esa ciudad caótica, donde todo va demasiado deprisa, donde no hay calma. No hay luz. Donde ya no hay inspiración.

Y vuelve a darle otra calada a su ya más que acabado cigarrillo. Baja de la banqueta donde se encuentra sentado y sintiendo el frío del parqué, se dirige a la pequeña mesa donde sus pinceles, correctamente ordenados, se encuentran esperándole. Toma un gran cenicero con una gran cantidad de colillas. Se sorprende a sí mismo.  _“¿Desde cuándo he fumado tanto?”_ se pregunta mirando al mismo esperando una respuesta. Exhalando de nuevo, apaga lo que queda del cigarro y se dirige a la cocina cenicero en mano. 

Su apartamento es grande, más de lo que quizás el hubiese querido. Pero está bien, sobre todo por las inmensas vistas y esos grandes ventanales  _“…que dejan entrar toda luz. Es impresionante. Me lo quedo_ .”

Porque al principio todo fue bien. O al menos eso se hizo creer a sí mismo. Cuando dejó atrás todo. Y cuando dice todo, es TODO. Incluida esa parte que su cerebro se encarga fielmente de ocultar. Sí. Como conclusión podría decir que a sus 35 años su inspiración se acaba de ir por el retrete. Se ha evaporado como humo de cigarro. 

  * No es que me preocupe… —dice sentado en un mullido sillón de piel color wengüe— es sólo que…

  * Que piensas dejarlo.




La voz tajante de su amiga le obliga a mirarla a los ojos. Esos ojos marrones tan profundos. Suspira. La ve coger su copa, algo ligero sin alcohol, por la cosa de tener que conducir y demás.

—Te odio. ¿Lo sabes, no?

—Lo sé. Yo también te quiero Justin.

Y la conversación que surge después le parece tan surrealista como los carteles publicitarios que penden de los edificios y decoran, de una manera grotesca, las calles de Nueva York. No se siente mal. Tampoco cree sentir eso que llaman crisis de los 30, puesto que ya los ha pasado y aun le quedan unos cuantos para llegar a los 40. Pero se siente perdido. Como si de repente una bombilla se hubiese roto y la habitación hubiese quedado a oscuras. Una sensación de estar pero no estar. Odia sentirse así. Se rasca la barba, esa que durante unos cuantos meses ha supuesto su nueva seña de identidad. Como las gafas de sol, algún pañuelo y ropa ancha. Todo un toque de glamour a su apartamento de diseño.

Es de vuelta a su apartamento cuando algo parecido al recuerdo vuelve a él. Un flash o algo similar. Una sonrisa y a la par una sensación de haber perdido algo.

  * ¿Te encuentras bien?




—Sí es sólo que… no, nada.

Suben a su apartamento. Conoce demasiado bien aquel rincón y sabe exactamente dónde ir. Y es entonces cuando lo ve. El problema. Ve como Justin vuelve a perder su mirada en el lienzo sin ver nada.

  * ¿Cuántos años llevas aquí en Nueva York?

  * No se… ¿10, 15?




—Demasiados si pasan los cinco. Date un respiro. Tienes dinero suficiente. Date un viaje. Un pequeño capricho.

— ¿Y dónde voy? Sabes que el sol me odia y la alergia no me deja muchas posibilidades.

  * ¿Y qué me dices de Pitts?

  * ¿Pitts? –pregunta extrañado.

  * Pittsburg, Justin. Nuestra ciudad, nuestro pueblo. Como quieras llamarle.

  * Oh…




Y esas son las únicas palabras que salen de su boca en lo que resta del día. Porque su cerebro ha adquirido un símil a la caja de pandora y alguien ha comenzado a aflojar el candado que cerraba la misma.

 

Ha vuelto de viaje y le siente como un completo desconocido. Aunque no exactamente. Es como si en vez de su amante, se hubiese vuelto ese amigo cuya confianza traspasa las barreras moralmente dictadas por los términos de la amistad. Se ven, follan, van a cenar a algún lugar. Quizás un cine o teatro y poco más. Viajes, más viajes y… la inspiración sigue sin volver. Se siente realmente vacío. Y no puede dormir. Inclina su cabeza hacia el lado donde se encuentra el despertador, marcando las 3:45. Ahoga un bufido pues sabe que quien duerme a su lado es de sueño frágil. “ _hasta el puñetero vuelo de una mosca me despierta… ¿crees que eso es normal cariño?”._

Cariño… ahora encuentra ridícula esa palabra. Tan ridículo como el tenerle al lado. Hace tiempo que lo suyo se ha enfriado. Por eso a la mañana siguiente mientras toman el café siente la mirada penetrante de su amante, su cariño o lo que se haya convertido.

— Tengo otro viaje.

— Vale.

— ¿Sólo vale? ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Aún no has conseguido pintar nada? —pregunta suavemente acercándose a él.

— No. Nada. Sólo que… necesito cambios.

  * Todos necesitamos cambios alguna que otra vez.




Dos semanas después su apartamento se encuentra ligeramente desocupado. Y se siente bien. Ha sido algo liberador. Mientras da vueltas a un salteado de verduras con el teléfono entre el hombro y su cara, oye a su madre al otro lado de la línea. Le habla sobre el trabajo, Tucker… sí. Todo va bien.

— Molly se casa. ¿Vendrás no?

— ¿Se casa? ¿Molusco se casa? Oh, claro que iré. Ni lo dudes. Mamá… ¿no será con aquel palurdo de Edward, verdad?

— Oh no, no. Éste se llama Patrick. Justin ¿desde cuándo no la llamas?

— No se… hace unos meses, creo. Últimamente estoy un poco perdido…

— Debes tomártelo con calma cariño. Eres un afamado y más que reconocido artista. No te vendrá mal un poco de descanso.

  * Eso haré.




Las necesidades físicas siempre han sido eso, necesidades. Que una vez las atiendes no dan mayor quebradero de cabeza. Por eso se encuentra de nuevo ahí, en esa discoteca, bailando al son de la atronadora música. Un par de copas y todo parece más colorido, más vivo. Quizás hasta más alegre. Como ese tipo de ahí del fondo que lleva un rato mirándole. Un par de años quizás mayor que él pero a fin de cuentas, un buen polvo. Y no le cuesta nada acercarse hasta él, susurrarle un par de cosas y llevárselo hasta el cuarto oscuro. Tampoco le cuesta nada que le chupe la polla un rato para luego penetrarle sin miramientos porque si hay algo que él no hace es ser pasivo. Hace mucho que apenas lo es. Y ahora que es libre, no piensa darles ese capricho a los demás. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Es en ese momento cuando ocurre. Cuando siente todo el peso de la edad caer sobre él como una losa. Porque a pesar de su aspecto, su fecha de nacimiento no cambia. Ni el reloj deja de marcar las horas, ni su chico deja de crecer. Se encuentra frente al espejo, colocándose bien las solapas de su chaqueta. No es que haga un frío del demonio pero sabe cuando ir elegante. Y la fiesta de graduación de su hijo lo es. Por eso no le molesta que esa noche la haya pasado allí con él, ni tampoco le molesta que Linds también lo haya hecho. Lo que le molesta es simple.

  * ¡Gus! ¿Quieres dejar de correr como un demonio por la escalera? Joder, tienes 17 años ya. Deja un poco de energía para después.

  * ¡Lo siento papá!




Eso es lo único que saca de ese joven tan alto como él, de ojos pardos y vivarachos. Si su madre estuviese allí le daría un pasmo. Es clavado a él. En todo. 

Nada más salir se cruza con Linds en la escalera y ambos se sonríen. Tras oír como Gus les llama al grito de  _“¡vamos a llegar tarde!”_ se dirigen al coche. Britin les queda algo lejos así que si no salen pronto, no llegarán a tiempo. Una vez llegan, no se siente incómodo. Y eso le resulta extraño. Entre tanta pareja hetero son pocas las parejas homosexuales que él conoce acudiendo a tal evento. Pero eso en ese momento le da igual porque lo que hay sobre aquel escenario le llama irremediablemente la atención. Sus pasos elegantes, esa sonrisa. Siente como si volviese atrás unos cuantos años, no muchos por favor, para ser él quien recogía ese diploma. Ese quien mira a la estrada y agita los brazos con su diploma en la mano. Ese al que ahora mismo, le sonríe. 

— Es increíble… pronto se irá a la universidad.

— Sí… mierda el tiempo corre demasiado.

— Más bien somos nosotros… ¿no?

  * Puede. Bueno, creo que va siendo hora de ahuecar el ala.




Dándole un pequeño codazo, Linds se hace la ofendida. Rememoran tiempos pasados frente a un par de platos de ensalada, previo a otro de pescado a la plancha. Sus vidas han cambiado. No saben si para bien o para mal. Kinnetik está más que asentada en el mundo de la publicidad. Tiene a su lado a sus mejores amigos, de los cuales sabe más o menos cada cierto tiempo.

  * ¿Qué tal todo?




La pregunta parece pillarla desprevenida ya que le mira y da un sorbo al vino antes de contestar.

— Bien. En la escuela todo va perfecto. Gus es un revoltoso pero eso no es nuevo… tiene a quien salir.

—A mi no me eches la culpa. Ya sabías como era…

— Por lo demás todo bien.

— ¿Y Mel?

  * No sé. Supongo que bien. Hace meses que no nos llamamos.




No insiste. No quiere arruinar ese gran momento. Aunque hace tres años que se separaron definitivamente ambas siguen viéndose a menudo. Aún están Gus y J.R. aunque a ésta apenas la ve Brian. Tan sólo por algunas fotos que Michael y Ben sacan, como buena pareja casada, a todos sus invitados.

— ¿Y tú qué tal? 

  * Perfecto. Kinnetik va cada día mejor así que no tengo por qué preocuparme.




— Fue un acierto el que vendieses Babylon.

  * Y el loft. Total… no hacía vida en él.




— Pero era tu santuario. ¿No lo echas de menos?

  * No.




 

Hace las maletas con lo justo. Tan sólo algún par de prendas de cada para pasar allí unos días. El traje ya se lo comprará. Decide que los que tiene están un tanto usados. Le apetece estrenar algo nuevo. Piensa en colores oscuros y elegantes, cómo compaginar la camisa con la corbata mientras espera a que anuncien su vuelo. No siente hambre o al menos no la sentía hasta que esa sensación tan extraña ha comenzado a inundarle el estomago nada más sentarse en su asiento. Esta vez ha tenido suerte, tiene la ventanilla al lado. Como acompañante un ejecutivo o algo similar perdido entre un montón de papeles que parecen retener toda su atención. Y lo agradece. Se pierde entre el ruido de su Ipod y su paquete de Doritos. Las horas pasan rápido y cuando viene a darse cuenta, su Ipod apenas ha pasado una vuelta cuando sus pies pisan Pittsburg. Todo le resulta extraño. Hasta él mismo. Esperaba un sentimiento de añoranza, de sosiego. Sin embargo siente algo diferente. Miedo.

Camina despacio. Sin duda el aeropuerto ha cambiado bastante aunque no tanto como para no saber dónde dirigirse. Pero tiene un problema. ¿Hacia dónde va? Despistado que es, no ha reservado habitación en hotel alguno. Pasa de ir a casa de su madre puesto que no quiere interrumpir momentos de intimidad y… Daphne no está. 

—Oh…

Una muesca más parece romperse cuando llega casi sin darse cuenta a aquel edificio. Su cabeza le juega una mala pasada o más bien el corazón cuando comienza a sentir un sudor frio recorrerle la espalda. Busca un taxi y le pide algo sencillo al conductor. Llevarle al mejor hotel de todo Pittsburg. Tras echarle una mirada rápida, el taxista asiente sin decir nada y le lleva al Renaissance, uno de los hoteles de lujo de la ciudad. Nada más entrar, el recepcionista le mira de arriba abajo. Sonríe para sí, supone que su indumentaria no es muy adecuada pero en cuanto de sus labios sale un “ _Soy Justin Taylor. Quisiera una habitación, por favor”_ , los ojos del recepcionista se abren de par en par y, en un vano intento de disculparse, rebusca como loco en el ordenador.

Tras casi una pelea dialéctica en la cual rechaza por varias veces una de las mejores suites, se conforma con una con vistas al centro. El dinero nunca ha sido un problema y ríe al pensarlo. Tras ducharse decide echarse en la cama encendiendo la tele. Cinco minutos después el murmullo de los anuncios publicitarios le induce a un sueño profundo.

 

 

Llega con el suficiente tiempo para salir disparado del taxi, lanzarle el dinero sin ni siquiera mirar donde cae éste para llegar al lugar donde su cita, su próxima campaña, se hará realidad. Un hotel. Lujoso sí, pero no precisamente de su gusto. Al llegar a la recepción, la recepcionista le mira de arriba abajo sin poder ocultar el deseo en su mirada. Brusco, quizás, le indica el motivo por el que está allí. La joven, morena y de labios carnosos que le atiende tras el mostrador le propicia el primer dolor de cabeza de la tarde.

Tras sentarse en uno de los butacones del recibidor, indicado amablemente por dicha joven, espera al capullo que le va a hacer esperar por un cuarto de hora más. Así que decide llamar a Cynthia y contarle su pequeña odisea.

  * ¿Aún no está listo? Brian, le advertí claramente que…




—Lo sé. Pero el muy… no está. Un cuarto de hora. ¿Para cuándo es la próxima reunión?

—Tienes la agenda en el maletín. Pero a las 8 de la tarde… así que no te estreses. Llegarás a tiempo. 

—Aun no le he visto y te juro que tengo ganas de mandarle a tomar por culo. ¿Porqué cojones tienen que ser tan poco formales? 

—No te estreses jefe. Te saldrán arrugas.

  * ¿Más?




—Jefe, no tienes que maquillarte todos los días para tapar las que servidora tiene. Conseguirás esa cuenta y tu dolor de cabeza se evaporará. Ya verás.

—Recuérdame que te de un incentivo si la consigo.

—Eso está hecho.

Cuelga para guardar el móvil en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Se recuesta un poco en el butacón mientras se aprieta el puente de la nariz.

 

Abre los ojos lentamente, situándose. La luz apenas entra a través de las gruesas cortinas estampadas. No recuerda haber visto unas cortinas más feas que esas. Sonríe y comienza a desperezarse. Una vez se siente listo, se levanta, busca su ropa y se viste. Va siendo hora de hacer alguna visita. Es en el ascensor cuando cae en la cuenta de la hora. No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado durmiendo así que mira su reloj de pulsera. Las 19.30. Buena hora, piensa, para presentarse a cenar. Sí. Sale del ascensor y va directo a la recepción ajeno a lo que ocurre a su alrededor.

 

Estrechándole la mano, Brian da por terminada aquella conversación. Sonríe de satisfacción. Otra cuenta más para Kinnetik, otro logro más a apuntar a una más que larga lista. Apenas cruza la zona de recepción cuando un olor familiar, demasiado familiar, le embriaga. No puede evitar que la sangre se evapore. Ese olor es demasiado característico. Mira a su alrededor pero sólo ve al botones, a un par de personas merodear y un joven apoyado en la recepción con aire desenfadado. Vaqueros anchos, sudadera, pelo rubio, muy rubio. Largo y barba espesa. Cabeceó y con la mirada siguió buscando el origen de aquel sensual aroma. Vainilla. Alguien olía a puta vainilla mezclada con tabaco. Pensó en demandar a los supermercados por vender el dichoso champú, o gel corporal… o lo que cojones fuese. Sí. Hacía demasiados años que no olía aquello y dolía. Un poco pero dolía.

Justo fue a salir cuando el móvil suena en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Mientras lo busca, haciendo malabares para no tirar su maletín, el desgarbado joven pasa por su lado sin apenas prestarle atención.

  * ¿Sí? Está conseguida. Ajá. Perfecto. ¿Les has dicho que es cuestión de vida o muerte? Así me gusta. Ahora nos vemos.




Intenta por segunda vez encender el puto cigarro, ese que tiene entre sus labios y que tiembla sin parar. Ese olor. Ese que le ha traído tantos recuerdos. Pero cabecea, esa colonia es cara. Ese hotel es caro, normal que alguien la lleve. Pero con ese toque…

—Te estás volviendo gilipollas… —susurra para sí mientras sigue peleándose con el cigarro hasta que consigue encenderlo. 

Da una larga calada al mismo y cierra los ojos. Para cuando los abre, un hombre alto, muy alto con una presencia arrolladora, elegante, con olor a colonia cara, tabaco. Con esos ojos pardos, ese perfil que reconocería a kilómetros de distancia y…

—Joder… —medio grita al sentir como la ceniza le quema entre los dedos haciendo que tire el cigarro al suelo.

Esa voz, ese olor. Se gira despacio y le ve. O eso cree. Porque delante de él está ese muchacho, de aspecto desgarbado, pelo rubio, muy rubio. Con esa espesa barba que se sacude la mano derecha por haberse quemado y cuando le mira siente de nuevo la sangre evaporarse, así como el oxigeno. No existe. En ese momento el tiempo se ha parado.

—No… no puede ser…

—Brian…

Y el tiempo se paró.


	3. Chapter 3

“ _Sentado en el pequeño banco de madera, ve a Gus nadar de un lado a otro de la piscina. La tiene toda invadida de balones, demás juguetes dirigidos al baño… Mel y Michael están con él y con J.R. que comienza a chapotear intentando imitar a su hermano. Protegido tras las gafas de sol, Lindsay se acerca a él con una bandeja._

— _¿Limonada?_

  * _Bueno…_




_Acercándole un vaso, se sienta a su lado mientras les observa jugar y reír en el agua._

— _¿Nada aún?_

— _¿A qué te refieres?_

— _A Justin…_

— _No. Nada. Mejor así._

— _Pero… os estáis haciendo daño. Brian tú le quieres…_

— _¿Eso cambia algo las cosas? Seguirá triunfando como hasta ahora, será grande, nada lo retendrá…_

— _¿Y qué ocurrirá cuando le veas? Si algún día decide volver y os veis…_

  * _Eso nunca pasará.”_




 

_“—¿Otra vez con lo mismo?_

— _Maldita sea Justin, ¿eres gilipollas o qué?_

— _No soy gilipollas. Daph, esto es Nueva York. El Puto Nueva York._

— _Y qué excusa es esa para no llamarle. Por favor… madura._

— _Eso mismo estoy haciendo. Olvidarle y madurar. Con él no podía…_

  * _Eso no te lo crees ni tú Justin.”_




 

Debe ser cierto ese dicho de que los años pesan porque ninguno de los dos se ha movido ni un solo milímetro. Perdidos en sus miradas, respirando por inercia, ignorando todo cuanto hay a su alrededor. Un claxon les devuelve a la realidad de forma brusca. Y es Brian quien rompe primero esa línea imaginaria que se ha formado entre los dos, que les unía. Justin le sigue con la mirada viendo como se dirige hacia un taxi que ha parado en la acera. Ve como le comenta algo, saca un billete de su bolsillo y vuelve. Se vuelve sonriendo. Como solo sabe sonreír Brian Kinney.

— Taylor…

— Kinney… te ves bien.

— Podía decir lo mismo de ti.

— ¿Podías?

  * Sí. Tu aspecto… cualquiera que te vea no pensará que eres un artista, Justin.




Sonríe. No tanto por el comentario sarcástico de Brian. Es ese “ _Justin_ ” el que le ha sacado esa sonrisa. El que hace que Brian sonría también. Que sus ojos brillen de forma diferente. 

  * Ya… quizás debería afeitarme —dice mientras se rasca la barba.




— Y cambiarte esa ropa. ¿Ahora se lleva lo bohemio?

  * No me gusta dar una imagen que no va con mi carácter.




Touché.

— Lo sé. Pero aún así… te ves bien. 

— Gracias.

  * Dame un segundo. 




Justin le ve volver de nuevo a la recepción del hotel y le sigue con la mirada, intrigado. Ve como saca del bolsillo de su chaqueta el móvil y comienza a hablar.

  * Soy yo. No, no ha pasado nada. Solo un pequeño… contratiempo. Encargaros Theodore y tú. Tenéis las pelotas suficientes. Dadlo todo.




Le ve volverse hacia él sonriendo mientras guarda el móvil en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. — ¿Tienes prisa?

— No mucha. Aunque si tengo cosas que hacer. 

— Yo también pero ya que estamos, podríamos tomarnos algo.

— Por mi está bien. Sólo que no tengo coche y creo que tú tampoco.

— ¿Aquí sirven algo decente?

  * No lo sé. He llegado hoy, supongo… para lo que valen las habitaciones más les vale.




Sonríe para morderse el labio acto seguido. Indicándole, Justin vuelve dentro de la sala de recepción y ambos buscan el bar. Tras un par de indicaciones bajan unas escaleras hasta dar con el mismo. Justin no pierde detalle de Brian: sus ojos, como alza las cejas para aprobar el lugar con un imperceptible movimiento de su cabeza. Buscando una mesa apartada, se sientan sobre un sillón tapizado en color crema. Nada más verles el barman les toma nota de lo pedido.

— ¿No pides nada con alcohol? —pregunta Brian para llevar su copa hasta sus labios.

  * No. Quiero llegar fresco a casa de mi madre. No quedaría bien el llegar borracho.




Justin bebe mientras le observa. No le quita ojo de encima. Supone que durante estos diez años son muchos los cambios que ha sufrido. Lógicamente los años pasan, alguna que otra arruga podría haber comenzado a aparecer pero lo único que ha conseguido, afortunadamente, es tener el pelo más largo, una espesa barba y sus facciones más endurecidas. Por parte de Brian… no sabe cómo lo hace pero parece haber hecho un pacto con el mismísimo diablo. Sigue radiante, sensual, guapo… sonríe solo.

— Tiene gracia que al primero que vea nada más llegar seas tú.

  * Lo que tiene más gracia aún es que hayas venido.




¿Hay algo de reproche en aquellas palabras? A medio camino entre su cuerpo y la mesa, la copa parece levitar.

— Molly se casa. Mi madre me llamó para comentármelo.

  * Ajá… entonces… si no se casara, no habrías vuelto…




Si. Hay reproche. Mucho. Sonrie quedamente mientras rebusca en el bolsillo de su pantalón el paquete de tabaco. Se toma tiempo. Saca uno, ofrece y ante su negativa lo vuelve a guardar. Toma el mechero y lo enciende. Sospesa todas las borderías que puede soltarle. Pero se contiene. 

  * ¿Acaso esperabas que volviera?




Se sorprende a sí mismo al hacer esa pregunta. No ha querido decir eso. Al menos no de esa manera. Así que le ve revolverse en el butacón sin dejar de mirarle. Hay algo diferente… sigue habiendo brillo, pero más oscuro.

— Lo sopesé el primer año. El segundo por mantener la ilusión a Gus, el tercero supe que Pittsburg se había borrado de tu mapa. Y con él los que vivíamos aquí.

— En su momento hice lo que me pediste. Dejé atrás todo, para darlo todo. Ya es tarde para arrepentirse.

  * Ya. Supongo que todos maduramos.




Vuelve a llevar el cigarro a sus labios. Nunca pensó que si alguna vez le veía su conversación sería así. Tan superficialmente hiriente. Al espirar ve su mirada clavada en él. 

— Lo siento, supongo que tendrás cosas que hacer —dice Justin mientras se levanta—. Debería ir a casa de mi madre, no quiero que se preocupe.

— ¿Vas a estar muchos días aquí?

— Bueno… unos pocos. Me he tomado un pequeño descanso. 

— Bien pues en ese caso… ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

  * Lo mismo digo.




Sonriéndole, Justin se apresura a salir primero. Camina unos metros hasta parar un taxi. Siente una picazón familiar en su nuca pero no quiere volverse. No todos los comienzos pueden ser buenos. 

 

Se han visto un par de veces… cada dos o tres meses. O cada vez que había una buena exposición. Si se lo negaba, no se perdonaría a sí mismo en la vida. Por eso no le sorprende ver la entrada de la casa con más flores de las habituales o al menos la cantidad que ella siempre le ha comentado. Apenas sube un par de escalones, busca con la mirada un lugar donde tirar el chicle mentolado que anda masticando. A pesar de todo sigue detestando el olor a tabaco que desprende.

“— _No deberías fumar tanto, no es bueno._

— _Mamá, controlo así los nervios._

— _Todo saldrá bien, eso ya lo sabes. Así que no fumes –le quita el cigarro de entre sus dedos._

— _Mamá…_

— _Nada de peros. Menudo artista…”_

Sonríe de nuevo antes de pulsar el botón del timbre. Espera pacientemente hasta que la puerta se abre apareciendo tras ella un flamante Tucker. No puede evitar echarle una ojeada rápida. A pesar de tener casi los mismos años que Brian su aspecto es… diferente. Vale, no luce ropas caras como Brian, ni tampoco usa el perfume que usa Brian, ni los cosméticos que usa… mejor deja de pensar en él.

  * Hey Justin.




Y sin más llega el primer abrazo. Ese que tanto ha añorado, desde que puso el pie en Pitts.

— Joder que alegría verte. Pasa, tu madre está arreglándose un poco.

— ¿Sigue tan coqueta? —bromea mientras pasa y ve que todo, a pesar del tiempo, sigue igual.

— Ya la conoces…

  * ¿A quién estáis criticando ahora? —pregunta Jennifer mientras baja las escaleras—. ¡Justin!




Sonriendo abiertamente se acerca hasta su madre para darle un más que fuerte abrazo.

— Oh pero mírate… estás… estás… te has dejado barba…

— Sí, quería cambiar algo…

— Pero… pareces así… un… no sé…

— ¿Tú también? Maldita sea, si lo se me afeito… —dice en broma haciéndola reír. 

— No cariño, está bien… Un momento, ¿has visto a alguien conocido?

— Eh… podríamos decir que sí.

— No te referirás a…

  * ¡¡JUSTIN!!




Sin dejarle terminar la frase, Molly sale corriendo escaleras abajo para, literalmente, lanzarse sobre su hermano.

  * ¡Molusco! Qué alegría de verte…




— ¡No soy ningún molusco! ¡Anda! Te has dejado barba, pareces más serio.

— Te has librado, pensé que dirías mas viejo…

— Comparado conmigo… sí. Eres más viejo.

— Oye, respeta a tus mayores…

— Sí claro… anda ven, ven. Te voy a enseñar mi vestido.

  * ¿Pero eso no era una sorpresa? —pregunta mientras Molly tira de él para subirle hasta su habitación.




Acercándose a ella, Tucker posa su mano por su espalda, acariciándola suavemente.

— ¿A quién dices que ha visto Justin, Jen?

  * A quién si no… Brian Kinney.




 

  * ¿Estás bien?




Cynthia merodea a su alrededor en busca de un posible diagnóstico. No le duele la cabeza, eso puede detectarlo ya que es el segundo café que se toma. Quizás debería cambiarlo por algo más suave. Aunque les ha gritado nada más entrar sabe que algo pasa. Ese brillo, esa fuerza. No. Sin duda no es por el cliente al que ha ido a conquistar. Ha sido ese contratiempo. Y se muere de ganas por saber qué coño ha sido.

— Estoy perfecto. ¿No tienes trabajo que hacer?

—Sí, jefe…

Definitivamente, sí. A Brian Kinney le ha pasado algo y muy gordo. Por el camino se cruza con Ted y haciéndole una mueca le advierte. 

— ¿Un mal día?

— Más bien un contratiempo. A ver si tú consigues sacarle algo.

— No soy un jodido cotilla, Cyn.

— Eres su mejor amigo. Si yo, que soy su asistente desde hace muchos años, pierdo la capacidad de saber qué coño le pasa a mi jefe, me puedo dar por despedida.

— No será para tanto.

  * Compruébalo tú mismo.




Con paso seguro se acerca hasta su despacho, da un par de golpecitos y una voz atronadora le indica que puede pasar. Un mal día. Se asoma con recelo, alzando a la par una carpeta que lleva entre sus manos.

  * Tengo los informes de la reunión que tuvimos antes…




No recibe respuesta. Y en ese momento se siente tan ignorado como esa planta de plástico que el polvo poco a poco se está comiendo en una esquina de su despacho. Porque si, Brian Kinney, su jefe, su salvador si pudiésemos llamarlo de algún modo, está ahí. Sentado, absorto por completo en la pantalla del ordenador que en esos momentos debe ser muchísimo más interesante que su asistente, a la cual, casi ha echado a ladridos o su contable, que se encuentra en esos momentos suspendido en el tiempo. Pero lo que más le sorprende es que tras varios minutos Brian entorna sus ojos y se topa con los suyos. Y ve algo extraño en ellos.

— ¡Theodore!

— Siento interrumpirte, te traigo los informes de la reunión que tuvimos antes…

— Déjalos ahí sobre la mesa. Ya los miraré.

— Bueno, luego podremos mirarlos juntos pero necesito, por el bien de la empresa, que los mires pronto. 

— Theodore…

— ¿Sí?

— Alguna vez… no sé, has tenido la sensación de que algo te faltaba pero al encontrarlo, ¿ésta desaparece?

— Eso es alivio, si es a lo que te refieres. Pero sí, sobre todo cuando no encuentro lo que busco.

— Exacto. Cuando no encuentras lo que buscas. Pero sólo tú sabes lo que buscas, ¿no?

— ¿Brian, estás bien? ¿Seguro que eso es café?

— Sí Ted. Es café. ¿Un poco?

— No gracias… pero…

— Y no hay ocasiones en que… tú no buscas algo, es más, lo evitas. Y de repente un día ¡zas! Te lo topas delante de tus narices… ¿cómo reaccionarías?

— Sorprendido, supongo… todo depende de cómo sea lo que evito. 

  * Exacto. Si eso que evitas es tan grande que te supera… ¿cómo puedes evitarlo de nuevo?




Demasiado profundo para su estado mental en esos momentos. Ted decide sentarse en la silla que hay frente a su mesa mirándole como quien mira un cuadro abstracto e intenta verle el sentido. Sin embargo lo que encuentra le sorprende. Porque a pesar de todo no está enfadado. Brian no está enfadado, es más, cree ver un atisbo de felicidad en sus ojos. Brillan mucho, están chispeantes. Su humor es negro, como ese café que tiene sobre la mesa. Pero irradia… ¿esperanza?

  * ¿Ha pasado algo que yo no sepa?




Brian mira, realmente mira esta vez a Ted. Tendría que pagarle también un plus como su psicoanalista personal. Sí. De esa forma viviría mucho mejor. Pero como soltarle de repente la noticia: ¿sabes? Cuando fui a reunirme con ese impresentable… adivina con quien me topé. Nada más y nada menos que con Justin Taylor. El artista, el huido… el que no se ha dignado a llamarme en diez años aunque yo tampoco lo haya hecho… aunque maldita sea la gracia, hasta ahora. Hasta ese mismo momento no sabía cuánto, realmente cuanto le echaba de menos. 

— ¿Brian?

— Ha vuelto… después de diez putos años. Ha vuelto.

— No puede ser… te curaste Brian, ¿Cómo puede haber vuelto la gran C?

— Ted, ¿quién cojones está hablando de la gran C?

— Ah… supuse… ¿entonces?

  * Él Ted. Quién si no…




 

De vuelta a casa. Así es como se siente. Bufa al encontrar de nuevo guisantes nadando por su plato. Como los odia. Los aparta discretamente tal y como hace Molly también. Al mirarse ambos no pueden evitar carcajear. La cena ha sido muy agradable. Tantos recuerdos han vuelto a él que se ha sentido cómodo. Con la excusa de verse con Patrick, Molly les deja en el salón de casa. Tucker se marcha hacia su despacho a terminar un proyecto. O eso ha entendido Justin. 

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

— Algo cansado… pero bien. No creo que salga hoy a ningún sitio. Directo a la cama a dormir.

— No me refería a eso… me refiero a lo de Brian.

— ¿Cómo…?

— Justin, antes me dejaste entrever algo… y soy tu madre, por si lo has olvidado.

— Al llegar al hotel pensé que Pittsburg no había cambiado tanto como yo pensaba. Que sería fácil encontrarme a alguien pero no allí. En ese hotel, tan caro. Joder… —comenta pasándose la mano por el pelo, nervioso. 

— Estaba allí, ¿verdad?

— Sí. Lo vi en la puerta. No sé ni cuando llegó, nada. Apareció. Como un fantasma… “ _como en mis sueños…”._

— Y… ¿te dijo algo?

— Hablamos. Por eso he tardado en venir. Aunque a aquello no se le puede decir hablar… ha sido muy extraño mamá.

— Me imagino. Son muchos años, quizás él aún…

  * ¿Estás de broma? No, eso no pasará. Ya no forma parte de mi vida ni yo de la suya.




 

Las hace explotar una a una. Todas las pompas de jabón que levitan frente a él en el jacuzzi donde se encuentra sumergido. Las mira, viendo a través de ellas el exclusivo losado de esas paredes. No puede evitar el recordar aquella semi discusión con Brian. Porque de todas las personas que hay en Pittsburg, era lógico que se topara con él. También era lógico que se hablaran así pero lo que no era lógico, corrige, fue lógico era aquella despedida.

“— _Bien pues en ese caso… ya sabes dónde encontrarme._

— _Lo mismo digo._ “

Podía haberle dicho de todo. Ya nos veremos, hasta nunca… lo más inteligente y astuto hubiese sido eso. Pero aunque no duda de su inteligencia, su astucia en esos momentos se fue a otro lado dejándole más solo que la una. No tenía de que preocuparse. Brian dio por sentado que él no volvería. Lo mismo que él hizo. Brian nunca viajó a Nueva York y eso lo supo desde que se separaron. Que nunca llamaría…

Pide algo ligero para cenar. No le apetece salir. Sinceramente, teme salir y volver a verle. Y no cree ser capaz de aguantar esa chispa de sus ojos. Ese extraño brillo. Porque le recordaba a él, cuando aún…

— ¿No me estarás hablando en serio, verdad? ¿Qué mierda te has fumado Justin?

— Ninguna. Sólo tabaco, ese que tanto odias.

— Joder sabe asqueroso. ¡Déjalo!

— Si pudiese lo haría… mejor eso que el alcohol.

— Ya… y mejor que no le hubieses visto, ¿no? 

— Daph, te he dicho lo que pasó. Yo no controlo el tiempo. Como iba a saber…

— No te estoy culpando pero de seguro que algo se te ha removido dentro. Y no me refiero a tú ya sabes qué…

— Daph… por favor.

— Bueno. ¿Y qué hay de tu inspiración?

— Nada de nada. Además no llevo prácticamente ni un día aquí. Lo único que he hecho ha sido ir a ver a mi madre y a Molly.

— Tómatelo con calma. Descansa y ya mañana pues te das una vueltecita. Pitts tiene lugares muy bellos. Y con ello no me refiero a Babylon…

  * Daph, voy a colgar.




 

La adora. Si no fuese por ella ahora mismo ni comería. No siente hambre, aunque su estomago se empeñe en hacerle la puñeta un rato con algo parecido a mariposas que revolotean dentro de él. Por eso ha comido lo que Magdalena, su asistenta, le ha dejado preparado en la cocina junto a una notita. “ _Listo para calentar. Ligero como a ti te gusta. Descansa._ ”

En esas se encuentra en ese momento. Comiendo en la mesa auxiliar frente a la tele, en el salón. Una ensalada tibia y una copa de vino. Se lo merece, por el trabajo realizado hoy. Tiene cosas que celebrar… Ha conseguido una cuenta, sus compañeros son lo suficientemente competentes como para conseguir otra cuenta y… ver sus cabellos rubios, sus ojos llamándole… Cierra los ojos con fuerza mientras da un último sorbo a su copa. No, no le llamaba. Le miraba exactamente igual que él. Sorprendido, asustado. Y teme, tiene miedo. Muchísimo de que haya sido capaz de leer entre líneas como siempre ha hecho. De leer ese atisbo de esperanza que dejó entrever. Sin darse cuenta. Porque lo que menos esperaba era verle allí, justo allí. Delante de él fumando, tan despreocupado, tan desgarbado, tan… maduro. Lo supo. Nada más verle. Ya no era ese chaval de 17 años que conoció ni aquel de 25 que dejó marchar. Tiene 35, 35 putos años. Y diez de los mismos los ha pasado lejos de él.

 


	4. Chapter 4

La mañana amanece cálida, acogedora. Sorprendentemente temprano, se levanta aun a pesar de haber dormido del tirón. Cosas de las burbujas y el jacuzzi. Así que desayuna en el hotel y decide pasear. Tiene que buscar algo en lo que inspirarse. Decide observar la gente pasar. Oculto tras sus gafas de sol, les mira de arriba abajo. Busca ese algo, su musa. Pero nada de lo que ve le llena. Comienza a impacientarse, nunca le había ocurrido nada parecido. Así que decide perderse un rato por el parque, observar las aves, el lago. Se sienta en uno de los bancos y saca un cigarro de su bolsillo junto al mechero. Y pensando, se fuma esa porquería que tanto detesta su amiga. Cae en la cuenta del día que es, cuando ve un grupo de escolares corriendo por el parque delante de él. Viernes. Molly le comentó años atrás que ese día lo escogían para sacarles un poco y ventilarlos. “ _Todo el puto día encerrados…_ ”. Y es entonces cuando recuerda. Cuando otra muesca más se rompe.

No ha dormido. Sus ojeras le son tan pesadas que trata de ocultarlas bajo sus gafas. Pero sabe que no todo es eterno y tendrá que quitárselas a lo largo del día. Así que piensa mil y un motivos por los cuales, él, no ha dormido esa noche. Un dolor de estómago, un puto gato se ha colado en Britin y no había cojones de encontrarlo. Gus ha enfermado… Linds le ha visitado… Oh y por si no lo sabéis, Justin Taylor ha vuelto. Claro que eso sería ya lo que le faltaba para que empezase a dolerle la cabeza.

  * Buenos días jefe. Aquí tienes.




Brian la mira mientras se acerca a su mesa y deja sobre la misma un vaso de…

— ¿Latte?

— Sí. Tanto café negro con tanta cafeína no te está sentando bien. Por un día que cambies…

— Cynthia…

— ¿Si?

— Que nadie me moleste en toda la mañana.

  * De acuerdo.




Nada más ve salir la figura de Cynthia por la puerta, coge el teléfono y marca un número de sobras sabido.

— Escuela de Arte…

— Con la señorita Peterson por favor.

—¿Sí? —contesta una voz tras varios minutos de espera.

— Supongo que puedo robarte unos minutos de tu precioso tiempo, ¿no?

— Brian… ¿ha ocurrido algo?

— Más o menos.

— Ahora no puedo hablar, tengo que ir a clase. Qué tal si nos vemos por la tarde, en esa cafetería que tanto te gusta.

  * De acuerdo. Allí a las 6. Por cierto, Justin ha vuelto.




Oyendo como ahoga un grito, cuelga. Si. Brian Kinney puede seguir siendo un pequeño cabrón.

 

Corre en busca de aquella tienda que tanto le gustaba. Esa que tenía tal variedad de pinturas y lienzos que casi desearía haber vivido allí. Y sonríe abiertamente, como si una grandísima tienda de regalos se abriese ante él, como una tienda de chucherías y caramelos estuviese a toda su disposición. Nada más entrar aspira ese aroma a aguarrás, pintura y lienzos. Sus ojos recorren con prisa todo el establecimiento hasta que una chica de mediana edad se acerca hasta él.

  * ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?




Y lo hizo. Cuatro lienzos de diferentes tamaños, pinturas de diferentes tipos así como un puñado de pinceles. Todos metidos en bolsas gigantes que apenas puede llevar mientras corre de vuelta al hotel. Al verle, el botones se apresura a coger sus cosas y sin darle tiempo a más, acompaña a Justin hasta su suite. Algo bulle en su cabeza y necesita plasmarlo. Sacando los lienzos y las pinturas una palabra cruza su mente: Reencuentros. Sí, así podía llamar a su obra. Y el ver a esa pareja de novios, heteros, reencontrándose después de no sabe cuántos días sin verse… le llevó a la idea contrastada de su reencuentro con Brian. Ese que no esperó pero que por un lado sabía que pasaría. Pittsburg no es tan grande como para esconder al hombre más sexy que sus ojos hayan visto. Mezcla de colores oscuros, claros, trazos gruesos poco definidos empiezan a embarrar todo el lienzo sin poder parar. No es hasta que su mano empieza a fallarle cuando para. Respira pesadamente. La caja comienza a resquebrajarse…

 

Las horas pasan tan rápido que, apenas ha terminado, se despide de todos para acudir a su cita. Se sube en el Corvette poniendo rumbo al Au Bon Pain. Sabe que a Linds le encanta esa cafetería y que en esos últimos años, ha sido refugio constante de todas sus peleas y charlas más profundas. Nada más entrar, la ve al fondo de la cafetería, en una mesa con la mirada perdida tras un gran ventanal. En un par de zancadas aparece frente a ella, sobresaltándola. Apenas se ha sentado cuando Linds comienza a hablar sin parar.

— ¿Qué es eso de que Justin ha venido? ¿Cuándo? No sabía nada…

— Ayer y sí. Está aquí.

— ¿Te ha llamado?

— No. Me lo topé en el hotel al que fui para reunirme con una de mis ya adquiridas cuentas. 

— Venga ya…

— ¿Tengo cara de bromear Linds?

— Joder… sin avisar ni nada…

— Su hermana se casa. No creo que eso sea de dominio público. 

— Entonces… ¿se queda o no se queda?

— No, creo que solo unos días…

— ¿Pero cuántos?

  * Y yo que sé Linds. Los que él vea necesarios…




Linds observa como Brian tamborilea los dedos, nervioso, mientras busca con la mirada al camarero. Durante su pequeña conversación no la ha mirado a los ojos en ningún momento.

— Brian, mírame.

  * Qué… -contesta encarándola.




Y sus ojos vuelven a brillar, destellar quizás. No puede reprimir el sentir un poco de envidia sana. A pesar de los años pasados, de todo lo sufrido, Brian sigue enamorado de Justin y eso, por más que lo niegue, no puede ocultarlo.

— Ve a verle.

— ¿Qué? Estás loca…

— No. Tú eres el loco si le dejas escapar una vez más. Aprovecha, ve allanando el terreno. 

— Linds… ¿qué pretendes? No es un crío.

— Por eso mismo. Los dos sois ya más que adultos. Podéis sentaros y hablar tranquilamente, ¿no?

— No es tan fácil. Cuando hablamos… bueno…

— ¿Ya habéis hablado? Brian, ¿qué me estás ocultando?

— Nada. Tranquila. No hemos hecho nada si te refieres a eso. Pero… han sido muchos años. Maldita sea…

— Pero fue por su bien…

  * Por el bien de su carrera Linds. No por el nuestro.




 

Parpadea un par de veces, absorto en el lienzo. Expresa tanto que por un lado siente deseos de romperlo, destruirlo y que nadie lo vea. Que solo sea un recuerdo suyo. Pero se contiene. Mientras, masajea su mano agarrotada como siempre hace. Hacía tiempo que no le ocurría de modo que había olvidado en parte lo que duele. Al parpadear de nuevo cae en la cuenta de que la luz que entra a través de las ventanas es escasa. Alza la mirada hacia el reloj que cuelga de la pared y ve que son casi las 8. Lleva horas pintando y se siente feliz. O al menos más aliviado. Su inspiración parece que al fin y al cabo no estaba de vacaciones…

Para celebrarlo, decide cenar pronto e ir a tomarse algo. Quizás no vaya mal salir y ver que tal está el ambiente. Así que pide algo contundente para cenar, como carne con una buena guarnición de patatas. En cuanto esta es devorada, se ducha para pelearse un rato con la ropa que ha traído. Cae también en la cuenta del puñetero traje. Debe comprarse uno ya. La boda de su hermana se celebrará dos días después y no puede dejarlo para más tarde. 

Rebusca en su pequeña maleta y saca unos pantalones algo más ajustados y una camiseta azul marino. No es que sea demasiado ceñida pero marca algo más sus músculos bien formados. Sonríe al verse en el espejo, sólo que hay algo que no le encaja… 

  * Debería afeitarme.




Así que quitándose la ropa vuelve al cuarto de baño y decide poner fin a ese look que le ha acompañado durante los últimos meses.

Ya con todo listo se siente diferente. Como si hubiese rejuvenecido cinco años. Sonríe. Esa noche será diferente a las demás. Y lo presiente cuando nada más bajar se topa con la recepcionista, quien le mira de arriba abajo, centrando su mirada en su trasero. Sonríe mientras espera su taxi en la puerta. La noche solo acaba de empezar.

 

Tiene suerte porque esa noche apenas hace frío. Más bien diría que hace calor. Pero teniendo el cuerpo de su flamante novio a su lado, siempre, siempre tiene calor. Emmet se pega aun más si cabe a Drew quien le lleva sujeto por la cintura. Estos años han conseguido consolidar su relación y ya nadie duda de la estabilidad de ambos. Juntos se dirigen a Woody’s, primera parada antes de ir a Babylon. Allí les esperan Ted y Blake. Michael y Ben esa noche han decidido no salir ya que reciben la visita de Hunter y toda la familia estará allí para darle la bienvenida al recién licenciado. Tras encontrarse y saludarse amistosamente, todos piden sus copas y comienzan a charlar animadamente.

 

— Podías venir…

— Michael eso es cosa vuestra, no mía. Además tengo cosas que hacer…

— Pero solo un ratito. Ma te echa de menos. 

  * He dicho que no. Saluda a tu maridito de mi parte.




Colgando con fuerza se dirige hacia el salón. Una de sus pelis preferidas, esas que Justin odiaba pero que siempre se quedaba a ver con él, comienza a resonar en la sala. Se tumba en el sofá y comienza a fumar. No para de darle vueltas a la propuesta de Lindsay. Que vaya a verle… como si fuese tan fácil. Si así fuese, cosa que aún no ha decidido, no sabría qué decirle. Menos aún después de la tremenda charla que tuvieron. Tan profunda… Frunce el ceño por haber reaccionado de esa forma. Como si Justin le debiese algo. Aunque en parte si le debe, le debe diez años para ser exactos sin saber de él, de verle solo por las revistas y reportajes gráficos que guarda estratégicamente en el ordenador: tanto de Kinnetik como de su casa. Le debe diez años de angustias y de no poder dormir, de echarle de menos a todas horas y de hacerle sentir más desgraciado de lo que realmente parecía a ojos de los demás. Le debe miles y miles de polvos y mamadas pero… no todo es sexo. También le debe miles y miles de abrazos, de besos, de lloros, pataletas, fiebres, constipados… le debe tanto que no sabe cómo pedírselo, puesto que él en su día se lo negó todo.

Acabando su cigarro, lo aplasta en el cenicero que ha dejado en el suelo para poco a poco caer en brazos de Morfeo. Ese que en su duermevela le trae de nuevo el recuerdo de su sonrisa a sus labios. 

 

La noche apenas ha comenzado cuando pone sus pies en Woody’s. Todo ha cambiado aunque la esencia es la misma. Nada más entrar todos los gays que hay allí se giran a mirarle. Sonríe para sí. Aun mantiene el sex-appeal. Da un barrido general con la mirada y sonríe ampliamente. Al fondo en una mesa ve sentados a los chicos. Otea un poco el ambiente para cerciorarse de que no está Brian y cuando así lo confirma, se acerca a ellos. El primero en percatarse es Ted, quien le da un codazo a Blake para que se gire. Ambos sonríen sin atender a Emmet que sigue hablando como una cotorra. 

— Me estáis ignorando…

  * Buenas chicos.




Emmet al oír su voz se gira y abriendo los ojos como platos se levanta de golpe.

— OH DIOS, OH DIOS

— Justin…

  * ¡¡OH DIOS, OH DIOS MIO!! 




Prácticamente salta entre Drew y las sillas para lanzarse con los brazos abiertos sobre Justin. Éste le recibe de la misma forma, dejándose abrazar. 

— Oh Dios mío… Justin… estás aquí… ¡descarado! —le grita mientras le da una palmada en el culo.

— ¡Emmet! Eso duele…

— Eso por no llamarnos ni decirnos que estabas aquí. ¿Cuándo has llegado?

— Ayer… mi hermana se casa. Ha sido todo un poco precipitado…

  * Oh… mierda, no puedo enfadarme contigo. Ven aquí —dice atrayéndole de nuevo hacia él. 




Al separarse el resto comienza a abrazarle mientras le observan. Diez años dan para mucho.

— Maldita sea, dime como lo haces. Estas igual…

— Sólo nosotros envejecemos —comenta Ted con aire fastidiado.

— No digas eso, estamos geniales. Justin tiene la ventaja de…

— Mejor no lo digas Blake, ni lo insinúes —recalca Emmet señalándole con el dedo.

— ¿Qué tal todo? —pregunta Justin mientras Drew vuelve hacia ellos tras pedirle una cerveza.

— ¿Por dónde empezar? —comenta Emmet— Mmm veamos, Drew y yo llevamos ya casi cinco años juntos. Está presentando un programa de futbol y su equipo va viento en popa. Por mi parte… sigo en lo mismo. Preparando fiestas para ricachones y ricachonas y ganando un muy buen sueldo. No puedo quejarme.

— Nosotros vivimos prácticamente juntos desde hace 9 años… todo un record —comenta Ted sonriente para luego besarle.

— Yo sigo como voluntario cuando puedo en el centro de desintoxicación y conseguí un puesto en una oficina. Lo llevamos bien.

— Entonces no han cambiado mucho las cosas por lo que veo.

— Se podría decir que no mucho.

— Es una lástima… Michael y Ben iban a venir pero al final tenían reunión familiar. Les hubiese hecho ilusión verte.

— Ya… bueno quizás les llame, no sé.

  * Voy a meterme donde no me llaman, así que no te enfades. ¿Has visto a Brian?




Ted abre los ojos de forma exagerada y Drew le da una pequeña palmadita a Em para que calle. Justin parece haberse quedado noqueado. 

— Er… sí… me lo topé en el hotel.

— ¿¡Habéis follado!?

— ¡No! ¿Por quién me tomas Em?

— Bueno es que conociendo a Brian… supuse que él… bueno… ya sabes… —dice intentando no meter más la pata para luego darle sorbos a su copa.

— ¿Qué supusiste? Mejor dicho… ¿qué supusisteis?

— Nada Justin… es solo que… bueno. Brian, ha estado muy jodido. Jamás le habíamos visto así y… el llegar tú pues…

— Vale, capto la idea. Soy como un puto grano. No os preocupéis, que en cuanto se case mi hermana me iré.

— Justin no seas melodramático. Es solo que Brian te ama y he supuesto que bueno… que intentaría algo contigo.

  * ¿Intentar? ¿Reprocharme que no haya llamado a nadie durante diez años es intentarlo?




Sin más se levanta y deja un billete sobre la mesa.

— Me alegro de veros chicos.

— La has jodido Em, hasta el fondo.

  * Pero Ted…




 

El servicio de habitaciones se encarga de despertarle casi a mitad de la mañana. Las continuas llamadas le hacen alargar la mano hasta alcanzar el teléfono y mal contestar. Siente la boca pastosa y le duele la cabeza.

— ¿Sí…?

— Discúlpeme señor Taylor pero el servicio de limpieza se ha extrañado al ver que aun no ha salido de su habitación. ¿Va todo bien?

— Sí… no… no se preocupe. En nada salgo…

— No, no hace falta. En cuanto usted diga…

  * Está bien. Gracias.




Colgando al tercer intento, se pasa las manos por la cara fuertemente. Todo le da vueltas, más aun cuando se incorpora y siente ese ardor tan característico nacerle en la boca del estomago para acabar en el baño, sujeto a la taza del wáter echando toda su frustración. Si han follado, Brian, Brian, Brian… todos dan por hecho cosas que no son. Pero ¿quién tiene la culpa?

Sentado en el suelo, su cabeza descansa sobre la taza mientras un sabor agrio le recorre la boca. Desde allí puede verlo: ese cuadro mirándole fijamente. Reencuentros. No siempre fueron felices. Y es de nuevo en ese momento cuando ve salir su inspiración por la puerta, dándole de nuevo de lado. La vista comienza a nublársele y llueve. Gotas que caen sin cesar de esos inmensos cielos azules. 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Ha dormido bien. Para variar en su rutina diaria de no pegar ojo en toda la noche, amago de ver una película y terminar meneándosela pensando en él. Siempre él. Cree que jamás aborrecerá tanto a alguien como lo hace con Justin. Eso en el caso de que le odiara, le tuviera asco pero… no. Le ama, tanto que está harto. Harto de no saber cómo abarcar todo porque desde que le vio, ahí, plantado frente a él en ese horrible hotel, pero caro, solo ha conseguido ponerle todo patas arriba. Así que se levanta y sin más se mete en la ducha. Le da igual mojar toda la ropa que lleva puesta porque, ¿qué más da? No hay nadie al otro lado chillándole que está loco, no hay nadie para tirarle de la camiseta de su pijama y meterle en la ducha con él. No hay nadie a quien desnudar con prisa y no hay nadie a quien amar hasta empañar todo el cristal de la mampara antes de que el agua aumente de temperatura. 

Una vez se siente listo, prepara café. Como a él le gusta. Y echa de menos el no tener a nadie que precisamente le tenga preparado el café mientras se zampa un bol hasta arriba de cereales o unas cuantas tostadas para desayunar. “ _Mierda_ ”. Podría hacerlo. Culpar a Linds por meterle estúpidas ideas en la cabeza. Como la que se le está ocurriendo en ese momento. Aunque debe meditarlo muy bien…

 

Frente a él descansan un café, un croissant y un par de analgésicos. Sabe que lo que necesita es dormir pero debe buscar ese condenado traje para la boda. Es al día siguiente y más le vale estar sereno. Tras mordisquear levemente el croissant se toma los analgésicos deseando que el efecto sea inmediato y esa sensación de martilleo que tiene en la cabeza desaparezca. Aunque para cuando viene hacerle efecto, se encuentra a sí mismo en aquella tienda que, casualidad, es la misma donde Brian compraba sus trajes caros. Y supone, seguirá comprando. Aunque hace un amago de sonreír cuando descubre que afortunadamente los empleados son diferentes. Excepto él… “ _mierda_ ”.

— ¿Sr. Taylor? 

— El mismo…

— Vaya, me alegro de verle de nuevo señor. Hace mucho que no sabemos de usted… ¿qué le trae por aquí?

— Busco un traje, algo sencillo pero elegante.

— Entiendo. ¿Algo en particular?

— No. Es para una boda.

  * ¿Se casa?




Si le pinchan en ese momento, no sangra. No es consciente de qué forma ha mirado al dependiente hasta que éste comienza a disculparse a toda prisa por su atrevimiento.

  * La que se casa es mi hermana.




Le sigue mientras éste comienza a sacarle varios trajes, camisas y corbatas a juego. O la opción sin corbata pero en esos momentos desearía estrangularle con una de esas. Casarse… ¿Por quién le había tomado?

— Todos dan por hecho que vengo a casarme… que soy un infeliz y que mi felicidad está aquí.

— Exagerado…

— Lo que tú digas. Es cierto. Y tú también lo piensas Daph.

— Justin. Eres idiota. Pero aun así te quiero. 

— Claro, por eso me vas a proponer…

— ¿Yo? Qué iba a proponerte yo… —le oye decir con aire de ofendida.

— Algo así como que me vea con Brian, que hablemos, oh y lo mejor, que lo arreglemos.

— No sería mala idea.

— Estoy empezando a pensar que venir aquí no ha sido muy buena idea.

— Lo que estás es un tanto paranoico… relájate. Tu hermana se casa mañana y tienes que estar estupendo.

— Siempre estoy estupendo Daph.

  * Lo sé.




 

La mañana pasa tranquila, tanto que Cynthia está algo mosca. Brian, corrección, su jefe, está de buen humor. Raro en esos días en los que sigue sin saber cuál fue ese contratiempo y se apostaría su sueldo de un año a que fue algo bien grave.

— Ted… por favor…

— No puedo…

  * No diré nada, lo juro.




Mirando de reojo a ambos lados la hace pasar a su despacho. Ésta cierra la puerta tras de sí y se pega a él con una gran sonrisa.

  * Justin ha vuelto. Se topó con él el otro día y bueno…




Ahoga un grito que acalla con sus manos. Luego se pasa la mano por el pelo.

— A ver… Justin, su Justin ha vuelto… ¡no jodas!

— Sí. Yo me sorprendí igual… hasta él se sorprendió. Su hermana se casa y por eso ha venido.

— Anda… entonces no ha vuelto por él. Debe estar que trina —sentencia mientras se sienta en el sofá cercano a la ventana.

  * Exacto. Como un león enjaulado.




— Claro… eso lo explica todo. 

— ¿Explicar?

— No vino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pero sus ojos si brillaban. Y conozco demasiado a Brian para saber cuando sus ojos brillan así: o es Gus o es Justin.

— Pues en esta ocasión es este ultimo…

— Alucina… cualquiera le pregunta nada…

  * Yo no pienso arriesgarme. Ah, toma. Necesito unas copias de esto por favor.




Apenas ha acabado esa frase con Cynthia levantándose, Brian entra por la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo.

— Brian… ¿necesitas algo?

  * Sí. Que te encargues hoy de Kinnetik. Tengo cosas que hacer.




Antes de salir, se vuelve hacia Cynthia.

— Nada de llamadas. Hoy no existo. Si no es de vida o muerte y ya sabes a qué me refiero, ni me llames.

— ¿Y si arde Kinnetik?

  * Vosotros podréis apagar el fuego.




Saliendo de allí los deja a ambos pasmados. Sin poderse aguantar, Cynthia sale tras él para susurrarle “ _A por él tigre”_ . Cuando Brian la oye, se gira para mirarla seriamente.

— Cyn, ponte a trabajar.

  * Si, jefe…




 

Tras colocar perfectamente el traje en el armario se acerca sigiloso hacia el mueble bar. Abriéndolo con temor ve como aquella botella que se agotó por la noche ha sido repuesta. Frunce el ceño y se dirige al sofá. Toma el mando de la tele y comienza a pasar canales, uno tras otro, sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que la pantalla le ofrece. Finalmente la MTV gana la batalla. No quiere pensar porque cada vez que lo hace ocurre algo raro. U ocurren otras cosas de las cuales luego se arrepiente. Ir a verle… cosa de locos. No puede cambiar diez años de un plumazo y pretender olvidar todo lo ocurrido entre ellos.

Puede vivir sin él. Puede amar a otro que no sea él. Casi, pero sólo casi, se llega a casar con otro que no es él. Pero… siempre había algo. Un viaje, una excusa, una exposición… Se sobresalta cuando oye un par de golpes en la puerta. Supone que será de nuevo el botones o el servicio de habitaciones para algún otro tipo de atención. Se levanta pesadamente del sofá arrastrando los pies. Es una ventaja de tener el suelo enmoquetado. Nada más abrir su respiración se paraliza, al igual que su cuerpo. Le tiene a escasos centímetros de él, a Brian. De nuevo Brian y está ahí. Justo ahí. Delante de él. Y todo parece un deja ve porque se recuerda a sí mismo años atrás, muchos años atrás en circunstancias parecidas. Solo que llevaba un albornoz, Brian estaba apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta, y entonces y ahora, le pareció el hombre más jodidamente sexy que ha visto sobre la faz de la tierra. Pero debe mantener las formas. Ya no tiene 17 años. 

— Brian…

— Ey. ¿Puedo pasar?

— Claro, adelante.

— De todas las suites… has venido a escoger la más fea. ¿De dónde coño han salido esas cortinas?

  * Y me lo preguntas a mí… insistieron mucho. Yo quería una habitación más sencilla.




Apenas cierra, Brian oye resonar en la suite una canción bastante actual. Recordaría el nombre de no ser porque está tan hastiado de la misma que prefiere hacer oídos sordos. Sin embargo no puede evitar que la letra le toque de lleno mientras Justin se acerca a él con una copa en la mano.

 _Every time I look into your eyes Cada vez que te miro a los ojos_  
I know it only comes once in life sé que solo se vive una vez en la vida  
And now my hearts gone cold y ahora mi corazón se ha vuelto frío  
And the one who brings it back, yeah y el que lo puede reanimar  
Is you, and I don’t wanna be without you now eres tú, y no quiero estar sin ti ahora

— Gracias.

  * Daba por hecho que no vendrías…

  * He cambiado de parecer. Creo que tenemos que hablar. O al menos intentarlo… 




Justin asiente, apoyándose en el saliente de la ventana. Le ha pillado tan desprevenido su visita que no sabe exactamente qué hacer, qué decir. Está confundido y su seguridad parece haberse ido por la puerta, justo cuando Brian entraba.

—Tú dirás… —dice finalmente Justin al ver que Brian tan sólo bebe y le mira.

—¿Por qué has vuelto?

Alzando una ceja, Justin realmente no sabe a qué viene esa pregunta. Supone que una doble intención se esconde tras la misma, como si fuese un arma de doble filo. Sopesa bien la respuesta mientras le da un sorbo a su copa. Un sabor agrio se instala de nuevo en su boca y decide dejar la copa sobre la mesa.

—Ya te lo dije. Molly se casa. Mañana, para ser más exactos.

—¿Sólo has venido por eso? ¿Por tu hermana?

—¿Por qué mas querías que viniese? ¿Por ti?

Esta vez es él quien ataca, quien lanza los dardos, quien se escuda en una seguridad tan transparente como sus ojos. Le ve dudar, moverse inquieto con la copa. Beberse el contenido casi de un trago para dejar la copa sobre la mesa. Caminar en círculos pequeños hasta mirarle de nuevo.

  * Sí. Por mí. Y también por Gus, por Lindsay, Mel, Michael, Ben… todos. ¿No hemos significado nada para ti?




Brian Kinney siempre ha sido así. Directo y hurgando de lleno sobre las heridas. Sabe cómo hacer daño, mucho. Le ve servirse una copa para luego verter más whisky sobre la suya. Con movimientos sincronizados se beben el contenido casi a la par. 

  * No pienses que no os he echado de menos. Lo he hecho y mucho. Pero tenía que triunfar, ¿no lo recuerdas? Abrirme paso en Nueva York, que conociesen mi arte… si seguía pendiente de todos no podría hacerlo.

  * Cuando te impulsamos para que fueses a Nueva York no incluimos en el lote el que nos dieses de lado.




Le conoce tanto que le duele verle así. Cabreado, sopesando las palabras para usarlas contra él. Si quiere una reconciliación o algo por el estilo, está consiguiendo todo lo contrario. Sin más se dirige de nuevo hacia la mesa, toma la botella y se sirve otra copa. Al verle, Brian le imita. 

  * No quise dejaros de lado. Pero nada más llegar no sabía qué hacer, ni donde ir… no paré durante meses de pintar, buscar agentes, galerías donde poder exponer. Trabajar… Nueva York es carísimo.

  * No habrá sido para tanto. Fuiste recomendado por Linds a Nueva York. Toda PIFA te apoyaba joder. Siempre has buscado excusas para quejarte.




Abre la boca desmesuradamente. No, aquello no puede haber salido de los labios de su ex amante, ex amor y… la caja está a punto de abrirse. De un sorbo se bebe el contenido de su copa para dejarla de nuevo sobre la mesa, con más fuerza de la que hubiese deseado. 

  * ¡Nada ha sido fácil! Qué te hace pensar que lo ha sido, ¿eh? El que no te haya llamado no significa que no lo haya pasado mal. Deja de pensar en ti por una jodida vez.

  * ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Te largaste, prometiendo una y mil veces que llamarías. ¿Y cuando lo hiciste? ¡Nunca!

  * No querías que llamara… dijiste es solo tiempo… y por segunda vez. ¿A quién pretendes engañar…?

  * A nadie. No engaño a nadie lo mismo que jamás te he engañado a ti.

  * Sigues culpándome por lo de Ethan, ¿verdad? Eso es más que agua pasada Brian. Todos cometemos errores…

  * Entonces ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué no decidiste quedarte, luchar?

  * ¡Maldita sea me echaste! Todos me echasteis. Me sentí como una puta a la que nadie quiere. Todos oh Justin, que gran futuro te espera… sí, claro. Ahora tengo tanto dinero que podría limpiarme el culo con él y no sentir pena porque, ¡oh! Tengo tantos ceros en mi cuenta bancaria que puedo ahogarme en ellos.




El silencio se hace entre los dos. Se siente tan espeso que Justin cree no poder respirar bien.

  * Pero eso no vale para nada… no vale cuando ya no tienes inspiración, cuando te quedas sin ella. Nueva York… el puto Nueva York. ¿De qué me vale si ya nada que haya allí no me atrae? Que iluso… pensé… pensé que viniendo aquí, por lo de mi hermana, la inspiración volvería. Y que me topo nada más llegar. Contigo. Siempre contigo. Todo girando alrededor de ti…

  * Vivo aquí por si no lo recuerdas. Y si no tienes inspiración es porque no tienes nadie a tu lado.

  * No hables de lo que no sepas. Hace dos semanas escasas que rompí con Tom.

  * Claro… de seguro que te pidió que te casaras con él.




Y la caja se abrió. Si ya siente ira, ahora esta se ha multiplicado por cuatro. No ayudan en nada las copas que se han tomado, no ayuda en nada el tenerle frente a él mirándole, con sus ojos oscurecidos. Toda la ironía que desprenden sus palabras las siente como puñales por todo su cuerpo. 

  * Ve te a la mi er da Bri an. ¡VETE A LA MIERDA! Por si quieres saberlo… Nadie, nadie ha tenido el par de cojones suficientes para pedirme que me casara con él. ¿Es que contigo si lo han hecho? Oh claro… el grandísimo Brian Kinney. Todos rendidos a sus pies para chuparle la polla…

  * Eso no es así Justin. Antes puede que sí pero no ahora… si todos hemos cambiado, yo no soy una excepción.

  * Pues ahora lo pareces. Brian esto no tiene sentido alguno, nos hemos hecho demasiado daño, demasiado. Yo solo quiero ser feliz. Donde sea. ¿Por qué insistes tanto en martirizarme?

  * Porque me amas. Y porque yo te amo. ¿Es que acaso eso no cuenta? ¿No vale de nada que todos estos putos años haya estado pensando en ti, esperando una puñetera llamada, deseando coger el primer vuelo para Nueva York, plantarme en tu apartamento y follarte hasta perder el norte? Sin embargo no hubo nada, nada…

  * Tú así lo quisiste… déjame… si me quieres déjame en paz.




La música sigue resonando. La voz de esa chica les llega palabra por palabra, resonando en sus corazones, que laten desenfrenados el uno cerca del otro.

_You know it cuts deap like a knife,_

_And God knows how much I tried, Yeah_

_And now my hearts gones cold_

_And the one who brings it back, yeah_

_Is you, and I just wanna be with you tonight, yeah_

Sabes que corta profundo como un cuchillo  
y Dios sabe cuánto lo intenté, si  
Y ahora mi corazón se ha vuelto frío  
y el que lo puede reanimar, si  
eres tú, y solo quiero estar contigo esta noche, si

Siente su vista desenfocada. Demasiados whiskys con el estomago vacío. Se apoya de nuevo sobre el saliente de la ventana intentando que su visión se centre. Que Brian, quien camina hacia él deje de hacerlo tan rápido, o esa es la sensación que tiene. Se siente ridículo. Todas sus discusiones acababan igual. Los dos enfrentados y sin hablarsepara luego, o caer uno en brazos del otro o acabar durmiendo en lugares separados. Quiere que se largue, que le deje en paz. Que todo el ardor del whisky se evapore, junto al olor de su perfume. Ese que huele tan bien, tan cercano. 

Y ocurre. Justo cuando él levanta el rostro para mirarle, cuando abre la boca para echarle, cuando sus brazos apenas se alzan tras estar apoyados en el saliente. Es ahí cuando ocurre. Cuando sin más aviso que el de su propio instinto, siente como el cuerpo de Brian se mueve a una velocidad vertiginosa y en decimas de segundo tiene: su mano aferrada a su nuca enredando sus dedos entre su pelo y… sus labios devorando los suyos. Y se sobresalta tanto que sus manos vuelven al saliente, agarrándose con fuerza, evitando de sobras ese beso que Brian se ceja en continuar. Cuanto más intenta alejarse, más fuerza impone. 

Pero necesita respirar así que aprovecha ese momento, justo cuando sus labios se separan para separar su cuerpo del suyo. Aprovecha para respirar y que el oxigeno le llegue al cerebro porque… sus neuronas en ese momento no deben funcionarle nada pero que nada bien.

  * ¿Así…así es como tú arreglas las cosas siempre, no? Todo a base de sexo…

  * Justin no…

  * Esta vez no… no así Brian.




Abriéndose paso, Justin se dirige hacia el sofá. Necesita sentarse porque sus piernas le fallan. Justo antes de llegar, Brian le agarra del brazo para tenerle, de nuevo, pegado a él. Aguanta su mirada todo el tiempo que puede pero aquello… aquello es nuevo para él. Siempre se había jactado de saber leer en Brian como un libro abierto. Sabía leer entrelineas. Sin embargo en este momento no sabe qué demonios pasa por su cabeza.

  * Dímelo… dime qué tengo que hacer Justin. Por favor…




Sus palabras, susurradas al oído hacen que la piel se le erice. Además siente algo resquebrajarse y por un momento piensa que es su corazón.

  * Déjame… déjame solo. Esto no tiene sentido alguno así.




Asintiendo, Brian besa suavemente a Justin en la mejilla sobresaltándole. Sin decir nada más sale de allí cerrando suavemente la puerta. Tarda varios minutos en reaccionar pero cuando lo hace se ve a sí mismo sentado de rodillas en el suelo, llorando.

So pick me up Así que recógeme

Take me out sácame fuera

Turn it on, yeah enciéndelo, si

Pick me up Recógeme

Take me out sácame fuera

Turn it on, yeah enciéndelo, si

And now my hearts gone cold Y ahora mi corazón se ha vuelto frío

And the one who brings it back, is you Y el que lo puede reanimar eres tú

So pick me up Así que recógeme

Are you ever gonna do that?  ¿Alguna vez lo vas a hacer?

Are you ever gonna do that?  ¿Alguna vez lo vas a hacer?

 

Permanece varios minutos allí. No quiere mirar el reloj por miedo a darse cuenta de cuánto tiempo puede haber pasado allí en el pasillo intentando averiguar qué puede hacer. No es tarde. Eso lo sabe. Aun queda la noche y él… no ha cenado. No va a darse por vencido así que comienza a caminar por el pasillo. Al llegar al ascensor comienza a colocarse bien la ropa, el pelo y poner su pose depredadora. Su objetivo se encuentra tras el mostrador de recepción y no será difícil conseguirlo.

  * Buenas noches.

  * Buenas noches, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?




Sonríe y sabe que la tiene en el bote. No es la recepcionista de la anterior ocasión. Esta chica es rubia, ojos oscuros y menudita. 

  * Quisiera una suite en concreto.

  * Usted dirá. Si la tenemos disponible no habrá problema.

  * Debe ser alguna de las que estén en la misma planta donde se aloja el señor Taylor. A ser posible la que de justo al lado de la suya.




Otra sonrisa y consigue que torpemente, la chica busque algo en el ordenador.

  * Lo siento señor…

  * Kinney, Brian Kinney.

  * Señor Kinney no hay ninguna suite libre al lado de la del señor Taylor pero en ese pasillo hay una disponible, casi al final.

  * Está bien. Creo que sólo me quedaré esta noche. Haga la reserva y por favor, mande al servicio de habitaciones con éste menú a la habitación del señor Taylor a las 9 en punto.




Tomando el pequeño papel que le deja en el mostrador, la chica le mira para ojear de nuevo el papel y volver su mirada hacia él.

  * Como usted guste.

  * Por cierto… volveré en unos minutos. Necesito hacer un par de cosas. Que tengan lista la habitación para entonces.




Dejándola con la palabra en la boca Brian sale del hotel en busca de su Corvette. Una visita relámpago a Britin y de vuelta al hotel. Su plan no debe salir mal. No lo permitirá. 

Se incorpora al sentir sus piernas entumecidas. Secándose las lágrimas con la palma de sus manos se levanta para echarse en el sofá. La tele sigue puesta, la misma chica sigue cantando y eso no podía haber pasado. “ _Me ha besado… me ha besado…”._ Sin quererlo se siente como en aquella ocasión en la cual volvió a casa y a oscuras, Brian le esperaba con una copa de whisky. Y le besó de la misma forma, casi con desespero… “ _apestas_ ”.

Una ducha es lo que necesita. Que el agua se lleve esa sensación de vencimiento. Se odia a sí mismo en ese momento por ceder. Por ser tan débil… Piensa en llamar a Daphne pero no quiere que comience con los gritos de histeria al contarle lo sucedido. Si no se lo cuenta a nadie pasará como algo que no llegó a suceder.

  * Sí. Brian no irá diciendo nada. No es su estilo.




Y de nuevo vuelve a jugar con las pompas de jabón. Esas que poco a poco van rompiéndose como sus defensas. Una vez relajado lo suficiente se pone unos pantalones anchos y una camiseta que luego usará para dormir. Sacando un nuevo lienzo, lo coloca en el saliente de la ventana para mirarlo absorto. No es hasta que sus tripas comienzan a protestar cuando siente hambre. Apenas ha descolgado el teléfono de la habitación vuelven a llamar a su puerta. Refunfuñando se acerca a la misma y abre. Dejando pasar al chico del servicio de habitaciones ve como éste empuja un carrito con un par de platos, vasos y varias bandejas con lo que supone será comida.

  * Disculpe pero no he pedido aun nada para cenar.

  * Es un encargo señor, yo solo cumplo ordenes.

  * Pero si yo…

  * No se preocupe, no está cargado a su cuenta.

  * ¿Entonces?

  * Está cargado a la mía. Puede retirarse.




Alzando una ceja, Justin ve como Brian entra en la habitación con un ramo de Gardenias Golden. 

  * ¿Qué significa todo esto?

  * Mis disculpas por lo de antes.

  * Tú nunca te disculpas Brian. Siempre has dicho que eso es una gilipollez.

  * Puede pero necesitaba, es más, siento la necesidad de hacerlo.




Dudando entre coger el ramo que Brian le ofrece, Justin bufa, lo toma y se dirige hacia la puerta para cerrarla.

  * A veinte metros de mí. Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer lo de antes.

  * ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Un acosador sexual?

  * No pero estás deseando follar y da la casualidad de que soy el único disponible en esta habitación.




Levantando las manos, Brian se acerca hasta el carrito para acercarlo hasta la mesa del salón. Comienza a colocar los platos bajo la atenta mirada de Justin quien aun sostiene el ramo entre sus manos. Cabeceando busca un lugar donde dejarlo. Opta finalmente por dejarlo sobre el mueble donde se encuentra el televisor.

  * Se va a enfriar.




La voz de Brian le saca de sus pensamientos y al cruzar su mirada con la suya ve un brillo familiar. Lejos de incomodarle se siente bien. Asiente y se sienta en el sofá bastante lejos como para poder aguantar. 

Comen tranquilos con la tele de fondo mientras comentan cosas triviales. Algunas sin sentido y otras realmente profundas.

  * Realmente, estas cortinas son la madre de todas las horteradas.

  * ¿Quieres dejarlo ya? ¿Qué coño te han hecho las cortinas?

  * Nada, pero son un atentado al buen gusto. Y qué decir de las sábanas…

  * ¿Las sábanas? ¿Cómo sabes si las sábanas son feas?




Mordiéndose el labio Brian decide omitir aquella parte de su plan.

  * Si las cortinas son así he de suponer que las sabanas no van a ser mejor. ¿O me equivoco?

  * No, no te equivocas…




Dándole un último sorbo a la copa de vino, Justin se recuesta un poco en el sofá. Observándole, ve como Brian comienza a recogerlo todo para ponerlo sobre el carrito. 

  * Gracias por la cena.

  * No hay de qué. Además… veo que hay cosas que no cambian. Sigues teniendo un apetito voraz.




Sonríe ante aquello. Aun recordaba las charlas que tenía con Brian sobre la comida. Nada de carbohidratos a partir de las seis…

  * Hay cosas que no cambian.

  * Lo que no se es cómo demonios te mantienes delgado.

  * Follar sería una opción pero… trabajo hasta tarde y esta es una cena que no suelo darme a menudo.

  * ¿No comes bien? —pregunta mientras se sienta en el otro extremo del sofá de cara a él.

  * Como. Y lo hago bien. Sólo que no en la cantidad que hacía antes…

  * Deberías cuidarte. Ya no eres ningún niño.

  * Habló el maestro.




Viendo como sonríe de lado, siente curiosidad al ver como Brian parece rebuscar algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Sacando dicho objeto lo alza para que Justin pueda verlo. 

  * ¿Por los viejos tiempos?




 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Podría odiarse. Como otras tantas veces lo ha hecho. Pero aun así prefiere refugiarse en su risa, esa que le llega tan clara, tan sincera y tan cercana. Le pasa de nuevo el porro mientras intenta no ahogarse con la risa del último comentario que ha hecho sobre un tipo de un programa de televisión local. Realmente echaba de menos esos momentos. Roza con intención sus dedos, cogiendo el porro. Ahora que esos veinte metros se han traducido a dos centímetros desearía que Justin fuese realmente ese porro, que estuviese ahora entre sus dedos, que se perdiese en su interior…

  * Joder… ¿cómo se te ocurren esas cosas?

  * Soy publicista, ¿no lo recuerdas?

  * Ya lo sé… ojalá estuviese yo así de inspirado. 

  * Bueno al menos se te ha ocurrido algo, ¿no? —comenta mientras señala el cuadro que permanece cercano a la ventana.

  * Eso es una mierda. No vale nada…

  * No me jodas Justin. Es muy bueno.

  * Eso díselo a los snobs de Nueva York…

  * Creo que esto —dice quitándole de nuevo el porro que le había arrebatado— te está poniendo demasiado profundo. 

  * Brian…




— ¿Sí?

  * ¿Crees que debería ir a ver a Gus?




Golpe certero, de lleno, en pleno corazón. Un tanto para Justin Taylor. Toda la grada grita enloquecida al ver cómo su rival, Brian Kinney se queda pasmado, mirándole, sin reaccionar. 

— Se que… que debí haberlo hecho hace tiempo pero…

— Puedes hacer lo que quieras Justin. Si te decides sólo avísame, al menos para dejarte preparada una habitación.

— ¿Gus vive contigo?

— Podría decir que sí… no de forma indefinida pero desde que Linds y Mel se separaron…

— ¿Qué? ¿Se separaron?

  * Creo que vamos a necesitar otro… —dice mientras mira como el porro se ha acabado.




Entre humo, menos denso que unas horas atrás, mira de nuevo el reloj. Son cerca de las dos de la mañana y ahí siguen. Hablando sin parar. Aprovechando claramente el momento, Brian le ha puesto al día de todos esos años perdidos. 

  * Y eso es todo… o al menos la mayor parte. Los detalles no los recuerdo —dice en una mueca mientras se recuesta aun más en el sofá.

  * Vaya… sí que han pasado cosas.




— Muchas. Son muchos años, dan para unas cuantas…

— Las chicas se separan, tú vendes el Loft y Babylon, Gus se gradúa y mi hermana se casa… 

  * Y mientras nosotros seguimos como si el mundo se hubiese parado. Tiene gracia…




Justin se gira un poco sintiendo sus ojos pesados hacia Brian. Tiene sueño, no lo va a negar, pero se encuentra tan a gusto que si por él fuera le pediría que se quedara. Aunque tuviese que dormir en el sofá.

  * Tengo que dormir. Mañana se casa Molly y necesito descansar.




Se asombra mucho porque de todas las cosas que podía haber dicho no contaba con esas. Y han salido de su boca de una forma tan sutil, tan tranquila que Brian no puede hacer otra cosa sino sonreír, consiguiendo que su cuerpo se estremezca un poco. Y se gira hacia él. Sus rostros quedan a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Sin saber por qué siente un golpe en su pecho y otro y otro más. Y siente también la necesidad de levantarse, abrir la puerta y pedirle que se vaya pero su aliento le quema, un poquito solo, en la comisura de sus labios. Y parpadea tan despacio que cree quedarse dormido en el intento. Pero al abrir de nuevo los ojos le encuentra aun más cerca de lo que cree y lo que le quema en este momento no es su aliento sino sus labios. Podría apartarse, empujarle, decirle que dejara de hacer tonterías. Pero su subconsciente le ha ganado la batalla esta noche y no se mueve, no hace nada. Sólo dejar que sea Brian quien tome las riendas, quien le conquiste de nuevo. 

_Y ahora mi corazón se ha vuelto frío_

_Y el que lo puede reanimar eres tú_

 

El sonido del despertador le saca del profundo sueño en el que se encuentra sumergido. Una sonrisa bobalicona se pinta en su cara mientras se despereza. Su primer pensamiento nada más levantarse, Brian. Sabe que no han avanzado nada, que lo de la noche con sus Gardenias Golden, la cena, los porros, esa charla tan profunda no han determinado una nueva oportunidad. Al igual que el beso que se dieron después, tan suave, tan calmado. Sus dedos recorriendo su mandíbula mientras su lengua se enredaba con la suya. Tan despacio que si alguien le preguntara de qué forma desearía morir diría que esa: entre los labios de Brian, con su lengua recorriéndole despacio mientras él se deshacía como un helado en pleno verano. 

Por eso no se extraña levantarse como lo ha hecho: totalmente empalmado y deseando no encontrarse así. Sólo. Refunfuña para sí mientras se toca suavemente, traicionándose de nuevo a sí mismo cuando desea que sea su mano la que le toque, que sean sus dedos los que se enreden entre sus vellos, que sean esos mismos dedos los que le acaricien suavemente sus pelotas hasta llegar ahí, justo ahí. Y sentir de nuevo como su cuerpo se funde bajo sus caricias.

 

Muerde la almohada con fuerza. De nuevo esa maldita costumbre que hacía años consiguió desterrar volvía hacia él. Adormilado, se gira hacia el otro lado de la cama. Alarga la mano y toca el vacío. Gruñe con fuerza y saca la cabeza de entre la almohada. Se revuelve un poco más el pelo mientras se acomoda en la cama. Instintivamente mira el reloj para ver la hora. Es temprano. Aun así supone que Justin estará despierto. Sin pensarlo coge el teléfono y marca el número de su habitación. Tras un par de tonos un ¿jadeante? Justin le contesta.

— Buenos días dormilón…

— ¿Brian?

— ¿Quién esperabas que fuese, el servicio de habitaciones?

— ¿Cómo…?

— Al final del pasillo. No pensarías enserio que volvería a Britin a las tantas y tras haber fumado…

— No, claro… oye tengo que ducharme.

— Si me das un par de minutos estoy ahí.

— Brian… hablo en serio.

— Y yo. 

— …..

— ¿Qué me dices?

  * Que no abuses por lo de anoche.




Le deja con la palabra en la boca y eso es algo que le disgusta horrores. Sin duda, aun quedan detalles que no ha cambiado.

Cabecea a la par que ve como las sábanas aparecen manchadas completamente. Las aparta y se dirige al baño. Apenas ha abierto el grifo pegan a la puerta de su habitación. Piensa en no abrir, que será una broma de mal gusto por parte de Brian. Pero antes de meterse los golpes reanudan y cada vez son más fuertes. Tomando una toalla se la coloca alrededor de la cintura mientras se apresura a abrir.

— Ya voy joder…

— Vaya, veo que he llegado a tiempo.

— ¿Brian? ¿Qué coño estás haciendo aquí?

— Vengo a ducharme. En mi habitación la ducha no funciona…

— ¿Te estás quedando conmigo, Brian? No vas a ducharte aquí.

— ¿Por qué no? –pregunta mientras entra apartando a Justin. 

— ¡Brian!

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Y más… ¡así! —dice señalándole la toalla que lleva anudada a la cintura al igual que él.

— Te lo he dicho. Vengo de mi habitación donde no hay agua. Tú estás aquí y… me apetece ducharme contigo.

— Esto es de locos…

— No es de locos. ¿O sí?

  * Voy a ducharme… —dice mientras camina hacia el baño seguido de Brian.




— Corrige, vamos a ducharnos.

— Me rindo… a veces puedes ser peor que Gus. 

— Eso era antes… Gus está un tanto crecidito.

  * Y tú ya rondas los…




Calla al sentir uno de los dedos de Brian sobre sus labios.

  * Yo rondo unos cuantos años más que tú pero no demasiados. Así que no los mentes, son como una losa.




Sonríe al descubrir como aun ese temor a envejecer y dejar de ser perfecto le hace tan jodidamente adorable. Deslizando los dedos entre el chorro del agua sisea al notar ésta demasiado caliente. La gradúa un poco y cuando esta lista se dispone a meterse. Pero entonces cae en la cuenta de lo que supone una ducha con Brian. Todas las duchas que habían tenido eran las mismas y hacía de eso ya… muchos años. 

En esos pensamientos se pierde cuando siente a Brian tras él, acariciándole suavemente la espalda mientras con su mano libre tira suavemente de las toallas que ambos llevan anudadas. Se gira y es ahí en ese momento cuando el veneno de sus ojos verdes, oscurecidos, comienza a recorrer de nuevo todo su cuerpo. 

Torpemente se mete en la bañera seguido de Brian quien tantea con un pie para no resbalar mientras Justin piensa en cómo ponerse. Mirándolo por otro lado no era la primera vez que se veían desnudos. No, eso no podía estar sucediendo de nuevo. Brian no podía estar de nuevo en su habitación, desnudo, recorriéndole con la mirada de esa forma y…

De forma intencionada Brian pulsa uno de los botones de la columna de hidromasaje que hay en la misma consiguiendo que el agua salga fuertemente de la ducha. Sobresaltándose, se lleva las manos a la cara para apartar los mechones que han ido directamente a sus ojos. Al hacerlo ve como Brian alarga uno de sus brazos tanteando la estantería hasta que da con algo que le hace sonreír.

— Date la vuelta.

— Ni hablar. ¿Qué pretendes hacerme?

  * ¿Lamerte el culo hasta que te caigas? Vamos por favor… te dije que no soy ningún acosador. Así que date la vuelta. Te gustará. 




Mordiéndose el labio se da la vuelta dejando que el agua caiga sobre él. Atrayéndole hacia sí, siente su cuerpo tensarse cuando Brian le sujeta por la cadera apartándolo un poco del agua. Tras oír un “clock” que Justin no sabe de donde proviene, se relaja al instante al sentir las manos de Brian recorriéndole todo el pelo mientras un leve aroma a vainilla comienza a inundarlo todo.

— Aun sigues usando este champú barato…

  * Me va bien…




Y de tantas otras palabras solo le sale esa, entre murmullos y algún que otro gemido amortiguado por el ruido del agua al caer. Sentir sus dedos en su pelo, masajeando lentamente mientras la espuma comienza a caer le parece algo de lo más erótico. Sin embargo sabe que debe parar pronto aquello pues su polla ya comienza a responder.

Apartándose algo toma el bote del gel de baño y echa una parte en su mano para comenzar a jabonarse. Va a comenzar cuando ve la mano de Brian delante de él. Sonriendo, le pone la misma cantidad y comienza a jabonarse. Cuando ya se cree listo siente las manos de Brian sobre sus hombros apretando levemente, descargando la tensión que sin saber, tiene sobre los mismos. Dejándose hacer, Brian continua el camino hasta su espalda, descendiendo lentamente mientras observa a Justin cerrar los ojos. Confiado sigue bajando, acercando su cuerpo hasta que sus manos comienzan a acariciar muy suavemente su trasero. 

— Brian…

— Esto también forma parte de la espalda… más abajo pero…

  * No empieces lo que no puedes continuar.




Volteándolo con fuerza atrapa su cuerpo contra el suyo mientras una de sus manos va directa a su cadera impidiéndole moverse.

— Brian, ¿qué haces…?

  * Algo que quería hacer desde hace mucho tiempo…




No hay tiempo a más. Tan sólo el sentir su mano de nuevo sobre su nuca mientras sus dedos se enredan con su pelo enjabonado. Sus labios vuelven a quemar sobre los suyos y su lengua se abre paso en su boca sin pedir permiso alguno. Tan caliente y desenfrenado como el agua que corre por la ducha. Y es solo unos segundos en los que se deja llevar, agarrándose con fuerza a él, respondiéndole, casi queriendo absorberle que acaba justo cuando siente como su polla crece a marchas forzadas y la de Brian comienza a clavarse en su cadera.

-Para… por favor…

-Justin… otra vez no… joder lo estas deseando tanto como yo…

-No. Así no Brian. Por favor…

-No lo entiendo Justin… te amo… y no sé como cojones demostrártelo.

-No hace falta que me demuestres nada Brian… es sólo que… joder es mucho tiempo. No es una semana, un mes o 6. Hablamos de años.

-Y yo hablo de que aun no te he olvidado y que te quiero. ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

-No entiendo cómo a pesar de todo me sigas amando. No lo entiendo. No pensé encontrarme contigo aquí cuando llegué y fue todo tan repentino…

-¿Te crees que yo también pensé en encontrarte aquí? ¿En este hotel tan hortera?

-Deja al hotel tranquilo…

-Se que tuve la culpa de muchas cosas. De hacer cosas que no estuvieron bien pero de lo que no me arrepiento es de amarte y te amo Justin. Me da igual lo que pienses o lo que los demás te digan de mí.

-No puedo borrar todos estos años de golpe Brian… no puedo…

-Ni pretendo que lo hagas. Hemos tomado caminos diferentes y ahora que tengo, tenemos la oportunidad, podemos retomarlo juntos.

-Brian yo…

-Debemos enjuagarnos, no creo que sea bueno para el pelo tener aun tanto jabón.

Se muerde el labio sin decir nada más. Mientras el agua le despoja de todo el jabón deja que borre también las lágrimas que comienzan a caer a su antojo.

 

Siempre tenía que hacerlo todo más difícil. Aunque realmente quien pensaba que complicaba las cosas era él mismo. En cualquier otro momento, el tener a Brian ahí con él, en la ducha, enjabonándole y empalmado, hubiese hecho de la mañana cualquier otra cosa menos una simple ducha. Pero no, se empeñaba en que las cosas no podían ir así.

-¿Y qué pretendes hacer entonces?

-No tengo ni idea…

-Yo lo tengo claro. Deberías…

-Volver con él. No es tan fácil.

-Pues más fácil no te lo puede estar poniendo Justin…

-Le faltó meterse en mi cama Daph. ¿A eso le llamas ponerlo fácil?

-Eso es un gran paso… que te apuestas a que no te follaría.

-No seas tan ordinaria…

-Habló el casto. Me apuesto mi paga semanal a que no te follaría tan fuerte como en realidad quieres que haga…

-Yo no he dicho que quiera…

-Lo estás deseando Justin. No lo niegues.

-Hablas igual que él.

-Ja, si es que ambos tenemos razón. Deja de darle vueltas Justin. Le amas tanto o más que el primer día.

-……

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo van las cosas para la boda?

-Queda una hora…

-Pues ya estas tardando en vestirte.

 

Los fines de semana siempre eran relajados. O al menos eso pretendía que fueran dado que durante toda la semana había estado trabajando a destajo. Pero en ese momento ni estaba relajado ni tenía forma de hacerlo. Dio un par de vueltas por el salón mientras la música sonaba fuertemente. A Gus no le molestaría. Estaba en su habitación con la música también a todo volumen. Entre sus dedos aquella cajita que rescató del fondo de su armario, guardado en aquel pequeño baúl. Todavía tenía posibilidades. Justin le amaba, eso lo sabía. Lo sintió nada más verle. Al acariciarle, al besarle…

Tendría 35 años pero aun seguía empalmándose con solo rozarle. Sonríe mientras aprieta de nuevo aquella cajita contra su mano. Debe hacer algo. Pensó que sería más fácil pero gracias a todas sus negativas recordó lo terco que podía llegar a ser.

Así que se tumba en el sofá y cierra los ojos. Debe pensar algo sumamente bueno como para que Justin le perdone…

 

Toda la iglesia está repleta de conocidos, flores y un inmenso calor. No ha dejado de sonreír durante toda la ceremonia. No es para menos: Molly está preciosa. Patrick tampoco está mal. Por suerte todo pasa rápido y cuando viene a darse cuenta están en el banquete brindando por los novios. Algunos conocidos de la familia se acercan continuamente a él para ver qué tal le va. Cosas del ser famoso, tener varias exposiciones a sus espaldas y… Quedarse sin inspiración en el peor de los momentos. 

-Justin…

Se gira al tiempo que coge una de las copas que sirve uno de los camareros para ver quien le llama.

-¿Emmet?

-El mismo. ¿Te gusta como ha quedado todo? 

-Tuve que suponerlo… está todo genial.

-Me alegro. Por cierto… estás guapísimo.

-Gracias.

-¿Podemos hablar? Me supo mal lo de la otra vez y… bueno como que no tuve oportunidad de disculparme.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo.

-Cariño me porté como un gilipollas. Nunca debí decir eso…

-Lo pensabas. Es más, lo pensabais. Pero ya da igual…

-No, no da igual. No quiero que por mi culpa algo que podría haber salido bien haya salido mal.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Conozco a Brian, mucho antes que tú. Y sé que cuando quiere algo no para hasta que lo consigue. No solo en lo material, también en el ámbito humano. Ven, siéntate. 

Indicándole uno de los sofás de una sala apartada, Justin acompaña a Emmet al mismo. 

-Brian siempre, siempre se ha preocupado por nosotros. Pero eso es algo que tú ya comprobaste en su día. Y sigue haciéndolo aunque ya no tan a escondidas. 

-¿Ha dejado su orgullo atrás?

-No sabes cuánto. Pero a lo que iba, desde que te fuiste Brian estuvo… mal. Muy mal. Realmente no le llegamos a reconocer porque… bueno. No era él. Aunque no lo decía abiertamente, sé que preguntaba por ti a todo el mundo. Compraba las revistas de arte, estaba pendiente de las noticias. Y sobre todo del teléfono. 

-Yo también estuve esperando su llamada por mucho tiempo, sus visitas, me interesaba por él pero…

-Ninguno de los dos os disteis una oportunidad. Todos cometemos errores pero os seguís queriendo.

-No sé hasta dónde quiere llegar. No sé hasta dónde llegará su nivel de compromiso. Yo no quiero que sea amante a tiempo parcial. Quiero un compañero, no alguien con el que follar más de una vez. Lo quiero todo y no sé si él está aun dispuesto a dármelo. 

-¿Y por qué en vez de hacerte tantas preguntas no lo compruebas por ti mismo? Dale un margen de prueba. Si no van las cosas como tú quieres que vayan siempre puedes volver. Si es por experiencia propia… puedo decirte que el tiempo que Drew y yo estuvimos separados nos ayudó para amarnos más aún.

-Eso ha sido muy profundo Em…

-Lo sé. Creo que ha valido la pena tantos cursos y terapias… ¡Oh! Se han acabado los canapés. Voy a darles el aviso… no quiero que nadie pase hambre.

Guiñándole, Justin ve como éste desaparece entre la gente ordenando a varios camareros que traigan más canapés. 

 

Comienza a masajearse el puente de la nariz. No pensó tener tantos problemas pero ese muchacho en concreto, le estaba dando algo más que eso…

-Le digo que eso no puede ser señor Kinney…

-Y yo le estoy diciendo que DEBE hacerse algo. Necesito estar ahí, es una sorpresa. ¿Es que no lo entiende?

-Pero yo… sólo recibo ordenes señor.

-¿Ocurre algo?

Brian alza la mirada y ve a un hombre bastante apuesto. Por las pequeñas arrugas que se muestran bajo sus ojos y en la comisura de los labios supone que tendrá unos cincuenta años aproximadamente.

-Brian Kinney –dice mientras alza su mano en espera de ser estrechada.

-Michael Kemphor, director de éste hotel. En qué puedo ayudarle.

-Verá, estoy aquí intentando convencer a su recepcionista de algo muy importante pero creo que no lo entiende. Quizás usted sepa exactamente qué es lo que quiero.

-Bien, sígame por favor.

Asintiendo, Brian sigue al director hacia su despacho bajo la atenta mirada del recepcionista quien siente como empequeñece por segundos. 

 

Tras despedirse de todo el mundo y prácticamente tener que quitarse de encima a su hermana Molly tras conocer su regalo de bodas, un taxi pone rumbo de vuelta al hotel. Supuso que un viaje por toda Europa le haría ilusión pero no tanto como para que se tirara encima de él tras el banquete llorando como una magdalena. “ _Suerte que Patrick sabe que soy su hermano y mejor aún… soy gay…”_

Rebusca en el bolsillo de su pantalón las llaves de su habitación. Tarda algo porque el champán estaba muy bueno, tenía muchas cosas que celebrar y… en ese momento no atina si quiera a encontrarlas. Tras luchar frenéticamente contra los bolsillos las encuentra y abre con muchas dificultades. Apenas ha cerrado, pulsa el interruptor para dar algo de luz a la habitación. Resopla, deja las llaves encima de la pequeña mesa de la entrada y comienza a descalzarse. Conforme va avanzando por la sala su ropa cae sin cuidado. Se dirige al baño al que ni siquiera se molesta en encender la luz y vuelve a su habitación. Hay alguien. Por un momento el miedo le invade y se obliga a sí mismo a: respirar más despacio y enfocar mejor. Verdad es que la habitación empieza a dar algunas vueltas y eso no le ayudará en el caso de tener que salir corriendo a pedir ayuda. Eso y que está en ropa interior. Despacio tantea una de las mesitas buscando el interruptor de la lámpara. En cuanto da con él lo pulsa dejando que la luz descubra al intruso que se ha colado en su cama. 

-No puede ser… oh dios esto es demasiado.

Subiéndose torpemente por la cama, Justin observa a Brian dormir plácidamente. Justo en su lado. Frunce el ceño pues aun a pesar de tener la luz encendida Brian no parece haberse percatado. 

-Brian… -susurra cerca de su oído para no sobresaltarle demasiado- Brian despierta…

-Mmmmm

-Brian por favor…

-Mmmm duérmete sunshine… mañana…

-Pero Brian…

Como respuesta tan solo siente como uno de los brazos de Brian se posan en su cintura atrayéndole hacia él, tumbándole. Cuando quiere incorporarse, Justin ve que no puede. Brian le tiene fuertemente sujeto mientras su cara descansa sobre su pecho.

-Genial… lo que me faltaba.

-Mmmm si no te callas te amordazaré…

-Brian ¿qué coño haces en mi cama?

-Mmm dormir si me dejaras… no pienso dormir en el sofá.

-No estamos en Britin, ni esta es tu cama…

-Mmmm deja de quejarte… hueles muy bien…

“ _y se supone que el que está más entonado soy yo_ …”

-¿Has bebido?

-Un poco… me aburría esperándote…

-¿Esperándome? ¿Desde qué hora estás aquí?

Abriendo los ojos, Brian se da por vencido. Aun aferrado a la cintura de Justin, parpadea con dificultad ante el fogonazo de luz que le llega desde la pequeña lámpara.

-Llegas tarde. Oh… la boda, claro… ¿qué tal fue?

-Claro que fui a la boda de mi hermana. Pero eso no responde a mi pregunta.

-¿Qué pregunta?

-¿Quieres dejar de quedarte conmigo?

-Es que quiero quedarme contigo… por eso estoy aquí. No pienso largarme hasta que me dejes entrar de nuevo en tu vida.

Suspira fuertemente. Entre las burbujas que flotan en su cabeza comienzan a resonar las palabras de Emmet…  _“¿Y por qué en vez de hacerte tantas preguntas no lo compruebas por ti mismo?”_

-No sé porqué pero eso me suena de algo…

-¿No será que era la excusa que durante años usaste contra mí?

-No contra ti…

-Sí, contra mí. Para poco a poco adentrarte aquí –besa su sien- y luego aquí.

Su piel se eriza al sentir los labios de Brian en su pecho, a la altura del corazón. No puede evitar sonreír al oírle decir aquello. En sus mejores tiempos se llamaría a sí mismo bollera y miraría bajo las sábanas para saber si le había salido coño. 

Sin embargo Brian sigue besándole despacio, subiendo hasta alcanzar el hueco de su hombro, mordiéndolo ligeramente. Sisea al sentir sus dientes clavarse para luego notar su lengua sobre las marcas que le quedarán. Cerrando los ojos se deja llevar por las sensaciones que le llegan con demasiada intensidad. Los besos por su cuello, succionando levemente, arrancándole un pequeño gemido. Tan leve que piensa no haber oído. Pero al abrir los ojos y ver de nuevo como estos se oscurecen decide al fin dejarse atrapar por ellos. Tantea con temor sus labios, perfilándolos suavemente con su lengua hasta que la de Brian sale a su encuentro. 

Vuelven a él los recuerdos, la noche anterior, el mismo beso, la misma sensación naciendo en sus entrañas pero con una diferencia. No se va a detener. Mandará a paseo sus diferencias, sus miedos. Los enterrará tan hondo que no podrán salir jamás. Por eso le responde con más fuerza que la noche anterior, hundiendo sus dedos en su espalda, arrancándole un gemido por la sorpresa. Quejándose por la necesidad de respirar, que le arrebataba durante unos segundos de su cuerpo. Riendo cuando ve a Brian luchar contra las sábanas a las que esta enredado, ahogando un jadeo fuerte al ver que duerme desnudo y que su polla comienza a endurecerse por segundos. Sentir su corazón desbocado al ser casi devorado por Brian, sintiendo sus dientes por todo su cuerpo, dejándose hacer. 

Tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su aguante al sentir como Brian engullía prácticamente de golpe toda su endurecida polla sin casi respirar mientras con una mano comenzaba a acariciarle suavemente las pelotas. Y gruñó tan fuerte como pudo al sentir como le dejaba justo al borde del orgasmo. No dejándole quejarse, volvió a invadir su boca con más fuerza, tirándole del pelo, obligándole a echar la cabeza aun más atrás para morder con saña su cuello. 

Le está volviendo loco. Su olor avainillado mezclado con tabaco, sus labios con sabor a champagne y un deseo que le quema las entrañas. Se prometió a si mismo controlarse, ser delicado, suave. No forzar nada. Pero cada respuesta que el cuerpo de Justin le da le incita a seguir cada vez más rápido, más fuerte. Separándose lo justo, no puede evitar reír al oírle quejarse de nuevo. Sabe que le fastidia que haga eso pero necesita con urgencia estar dentro de él. Así que se incorpora un poco, solo lo justo para alcanzar una de las mesitas y abrir el cajón. Se muerde el labio al ver como Justin le sigue con la mirada y abre sus ojos exageradamente al verle sacar un pequeño tubito de lubricante y unos condones. Abriendo el mismo, echa una cantidad generosa entre sus dedos que va calentando mientras siente la lengua de Justin recorrer su cuello para morderle el hombro con fuerza. Calentándolo lo suficiente los acerca lentamente hasta su entrada, rozándola suavemente, jugando con las yemas mientras siente como Justin se mueve para penetrarse solo. Introduciendo el primer dígito, oye sisear a Justin mientras se aferra con fuerza a las sábanas, gimiendo al sentir un segundo y prácticamente fuera de sí con el tercero. Sacándolos despacio, se limpia los mismos entre las sábanas para coger uno de los preservativos, romper el envoltorio y sacarlo a prisa. 

Todo está desenfocado, siente calor, tanta que piensa que si pudiese hacer combustión ahora mismo toda la habitación saldría ardiendo y ellos con ella. Solo quiere tenerle dentro, que se hunda tan profundo que le recuerde por días, años. Que su recuerdo no se borrara al día siguiente ni fuese como un sueño agradable que no sabrá cuándo volverá a repetirse. Y vuelve a perderse cuando su boca busca la suya, cuando sus lenguas chocan enfurecidas, cuando entra en él. Gime tan fuerte como puede, tantos años, tantas sensaciones olvidadas.

-Oh joder… si…

Y no espera a acostumbrarse, quiere sentirle, que le haga daño. Pero Brian es totalmente contrario a sus deseos: cuanto más empeño pone más despacio va. Cuanto más araña, más delicadas son sus caricias. Hasta que sus cuerpos son vencidos por el deseo, llegando al clímax a la vez. 

 

Se remueve un poco al sentir como uno de sus pies está algo entumecido. Intentando levantarlo ve que le es imposible. Refunfuñe un poco quedando este ahogado al sentir los labios de Brian sobre los suyos. No sabe qué hora es y no le importa. 

-Buenos días dormilón…

-Buenos días… ugh

-¿Estás bien?

-Si solo es la pierna…

-Déjame ver…

Rebuscando bajo las sábanas, Brian comienza a acariciarle suavemente el pubis mientras dire sus dedos hacia su polla.

-Brian… estate quieto.

-¿No me dijiste la pierna?

-Eso no es la pierna y lo sabes. Me duele, en serio…

Intenta que las carcajadas no sean demasiado grandes al ver como éste alza la ceja y comienza a descender hasta rozar justo el punto fatídico.

-Ay ahí…

-¿Qué coño has hecho mientras dormías?

-¿Abrazarte?

-Para acabar con la pierna así no lo creo… -dice mientras masajea su gemelo con fuerza-.

-Brian…

Fijando sus ojos pardos en él, se limita a sonreír. En ese momento sobran las palabras. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Jamás le supo el café de esa forma. Menos mientras permanecía sentado encima de la cama con la bandejita sobre sus piernas. Ni tampoco viendo a Brian desnudo, tomando su café mirando por la ventana. Mientras mordisqueaba su segunda tostada no pudo evitar el repasar su cuerpo con la mirada. La tensión de los músculos al alzar la taza, como el vaho envolvía la profundidad de sus ojos. Como a pesar de tener algunos años más que él era a un el hombre más hermoso y sexy que había visto jamás. 

Y fue en ese momento, de nuevo, cuando volvió. Sigilosa, susurrante, haciéndole tragarse de golpe lo que le quedaba de la tostada para dejar la bandeja a un lado y correr en busca de su lienzo. Al oírle trastear, Brian se giró y le vio agazapado y desnudo buscando algo entre un montón de bolsas.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?

-….

Encogiéndose de hombros siguió tomándose su café mientras le veía sacar un lienzo y carboncillo. Sin decir nada más, Justin se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a dibujar. Sonrió. Le encantaba la forma en que su musa volvía a él y como no podía desperdiciarla. Estando así aprovechó para estudiar de nuevo su figura, esa que jamás había olvidado y que de muy buena forma se encargó de recordárselo esa noche. 

Observó la forma que tenía de fruncir el ceño, como sus labios se habían convertido en una fina línea mientras sus manos parecían bailar sobre el lienzo. No quiso molestarle, es más, adoraba ese momento. Era tanta la intimidad que se había creado entre ellos que estaría dispuesto a matar a aquel que se entrometiese.

No se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado. Como si hubiesen sido horas. Tan sólo le delató el leve temblor de su mano que rápidamente fue masajeada por Brian quien pareció salir de la nada.

-Ey…

-No debes forzar la mano. Lo sabes demasiado bien.

-Ya pero…

-No hay peros. Si la sigues forzando al pintar me veré obligado a que la fuerces para otros trabajos…

Riendo se obligó a dejar a un lado el lienzo y el carboncillo mientras Brian tiraba de él suavemente sin dejar de masajear suavemente su mano.

-Mmm ¿cómo demonios lo haces?

-¿Hacer el qué?

-El masaje… después de tantos años consigues aliviar el dolor mientras que yo tardo más.

-Práctica, además siempre gusta más que te den los masajes a dártelos tú, ¿no?

-También es verdad.

-Sabes… -dijo mientras acercaba mas su cuerpo al suyo- creo que necesitamos una ducha…

-Mmmm ¿con champú barato y masaje?

-Con champú barato y masaje.

 

Mientras reía, sintiendo sus dedos hacerles cosquillas bajo las orejas, jugaba con las pompas que iban saliendo del jabón. Lo que en principio iba a ser una ducha termino en un baño lleno de espuma, besos y burbujas. Mataría a todo aquel que entrase y les molestase. Porque por una vez sentía que el tiempo se había parado. Que solo existían ellos dos en ese pequeño espacio y que nadie más podía entrar.

Echo atrás la cabeza dejando que Brian le besase ahí, en ese punto que le hacía cosquillas, en ese otro punto que le mandaba pequeñas corrientes. Que sus manos se perdiesen bajo el agua acariciando su pecho despacio, haciéndole mas cosquillas. Que se removiese entre sus piernas al sentir como poco a poco iba creciendo su polla, clavándose en su culo. Moverse buscando más fricción mientras Brian deslizaba sus largos dedos alrededor de sus pelotas. Y el aire se volvió más viciado, más espeso. Por eso les costaba respirar, por eso se besaron con fuerza, respirando el uno del otro. Gimiendo roncamente cuando un par de dedos resbalaron en su interior ayudados por el jabón, agarrándose a uno de sus brazos mientras una de sus manos se aferraba a su cuello para profundizar el beso.

Cuando sintió su espalda arquearse, decidió que no aguantaba más. La locura le absorbió por completo, más aun viendo sus ojos tornarse en un tono grisáceo. Deslizó sus dedos hasta abandonar su cuerpo, recibiendo una queja por su parte para después de tomar aire profundamente, sujetar fuertemente sus caderas mientras acercaba su polla hasta su entrada.

Esperó que se tensara, que le dijese que parase. Que eran muchos años para hacerlo a pelo, los análisis… pero todas esas suposiciones, todas esas preguntas quedaron ahogadas cuando sintió a Justin acomodarse hasta prácticamente penetrarse del todo. 

Cruzó sus dedos con los suyos, evitando de esa forma romper ese vínculo que habían creado los dos. Ese tiempo dedicado solo a ellos, a quererse, a amarse de la única forma que sabían. Y poco le importaba que no hubiese barreras de por medio, que luego llegasen los reproches, los análisis, los miedos… todos sus sentidos se abrieron de nuevo a él, entregándose por completo. Y qué más da lo que dijesen luego los demás. Tantos años no eran nada para ambos. “Es solo tiempo…” Estremeciéndose por el orgasmo, no hizo nada por evitar que sus lágrimas cayesen de nuevo recorriendo su rostro.

Los finales felices sólo se ven en las películas. O eso era algo que creyó durante mucho tiempo. Concretamente desde que llegó a Nueva York y pasó su primera noche en aquel cuchitril que tenía por vivienda. Donde en aquella destartalada televisión que tenía sobre una pequeña mesita emitían aquella vieja película “Lo que el viento se llevó”. Sí, un final un tanto diferente. Y sin darse cuenta lo comparó con el suyo. A pesar de todas las adversidades y problemas sufridos no acabaron juntos. Él tomó su destino, Brian el suyo y ante eso no podía hacer nada. 

No fue hasta que comenzó a vestirse cuando temió sin saber por qué ese momento. El que le devolviese a la realidad tras haber pasado horas en su propia burbuja.

-¿Cuándo vuelves?

Sonrió. No había nada de reproches, ni miedos en aquella pregunta. Eso ya era un síntoma de cambio.

-No lo sé. Supongo que mañana, o pasado… antes me gustaría ir a ver a Gus. Y las chicas…

Asintió. Fue lo único que hizo además de rebuscar algo en los bolsillos tanto de su pantalón como de su chaqueta.

-¿Te olvidas algo?

-No encuentro… oh, aquí está.

Si alguien le preguntase por alguna de las cualidades de Brian Kinney podría enumerar muchas, cientos. Pero entre ellas no se encontraría la timidez. Sonaba incluso extraña al relacionarla con él, pero ahí estaba. Revolviendo algo en su bolsillo, con una sonrisa tímida y sus ojos brillando a la par. Conociéndole como lo hacía, sabía que tramaba algo. Y como a los niños pequeños… mejor le dejaba hacer.

Debía pensar las palabras adecuadas. Decirlo todo de forma que no sonara cursi ni tampoco desesperado, porque no lo estaba. Al menos no según él porque para los demás… a la mierda los demás. Se giró hacia él y le vio sentado en la cama mirándole divertido, con esa sonrisa que dio origen a su seudónimo, sunshine… Sin más sacó la cajita y la abrió justo delante de él viendo como su gesto cambiaba, denotando demasiada sorpresa.

-Brian…

-¿Por los viejos tiempos?

\-------

No recordaba el camino a Britin tan largo. Sabía que estaba un poco alejado pero el observar todo a su alrededor podía ayudarle. Eso si estuviese atento al paisaje en vez de mirar su mano cada dos segundos, admirando el brillo procedente de uno de sus dedos. 

“ _-Esos… Dios Brian ¿aun los guardabas?_

_-No vi razón alguna para devolverlos. Digamos que los guardé como recuerdo. Por si acaso…_

_-¿Por si acaso? Brian tú no querías casarte…_

_-Ni quiero hacerlo._

_-¿Entonces?_

_-Es simple. No quiero que nadie más disfrute de ti. Yo soy tuyo y tú eres mío. ¿Qué me dices?_

_-¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan posesivo?_

_-Desde que llevo años en los que apenas me follo a nadie porque tu cara es lo primero que veo nada más cerrar los ojos._

_-Viniendo de ti… debería tomarlo como una declaración, ¿no?_

_-Puedes tomarlo como quieras. Siempre lo has hecho. Sólo quiero que entiendas lo que para mí significa.”_

-Hemos llegado ya.

Salen sin decir nada más. Brian se percata de cómo Justin observa todo como aquella vez, con detenimiento, como si fuese un magnífico sueño del que no quiere despertar. Sonríe al ver como este se sorprende al ver que todo sigue exactamente igual. “ _Y aun queda lo mejor…”_

Apenas ha cruzado el umbral de la puerta, Justin se da de bruces con una mujer mayor. Esta se aparta para ver con quién haba chocado y al verle casi le da un desmayo.

-¡Virgen Santa! ¡Has vuelto! –grita mientras se abraza a él fuertemente.

-Yo también te he echado de menos Magdalena… -dice ahogadamente.

-Le vas a ahogar, no querrás matar al invitado ¿verdad?

-¿Matarlo? Ya sabes a quién quería matar por no haberlo traído en todos estos años. Oh pero mírate… estás guapísimo. La habitación está lista al igual que tus cosas. Está todo exactamente…

-Magdalena, ¿sabes dónde está Gus?

-Tu hijo está en su habitación, con esa música infernal.

-Está bien voy a avisarle. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

-Un zumo estaría bien.

Tomando nota, Magdalena se dirige a la cocina seguida de Justin mientras Brian sube las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de Gus. Sentándose en uno de los taburetes, no puede evitar el recorrer con la mirada aquella estancia y lo que aquello conllevaba…

-Tantos años… no sabes lo que te hemos echado de menos.

-Y yo a vosotros, aunque no lo parezca.

-¿Sabes? Pero de esto ni palabra, ¿eh? Brian te ha echado muchísimo de menos. Andaba por la casa como alma en pena… aunque se repuso. Pensé que había encontrado a otra persona o vete a saber, pero unos días atrás vino hecho un manojo de nervios. Intente calmarle, darle una tila pero nada…

Un ruido procedente de las escaleras le hace dejar el zumo sobre la mesa mientras oye a Brian gritar como un descosido a lo lejos. Al alzar de nuevo la mirada hacia la entrada le ve, apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

Un déjà vu es aquella sensación de haber vivido algo con anterioridad. Como si tu cuerpo se hubiese teletransportado y te hiciese revivir de nuevo una situación ya pasada. En esos momentos debieron equivocarse al inventar esa palabra o la descripción que hicieron de la misma fue demasiado suave para lo que Justin siente al verle.

“ _-Se parece mucho a ti…_

_-¿Seguro?_

_-Segurísimo. Y va a ser tan guapo como tú._

_-Sera más guapo que yo._

_-Tan guapo como tú. Además tiene tu genio…_

_-Y tu perseverancia. Mira que es pesadito…_

_-Brian, es tu hijo…_

_-Por eso mismo.”_

No puede evitar el parpadear un par de veces para tomar conciencia de quien tiene frente a él, jadeante, mirándole como si fuese alguna aparición o algo por el estilo. Y no es hasta que sonríe cuando oye de nuevo ese ruido procedente de sus pisadas acompañadas de un tremendo berrido.

-¡¡¡¡PAPI SUN!!!!

De no ser porque se ha agarrado a tiempo a la mesa, hubiese acabado en el suelo debido al placaje que Gus acaba de hacer sobre él. Respira hondo porque de no ser por la edad, juraría haber visto un clon de Brian, pero con unos cuantos años menos. 

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no corras por las escaleras? Joder, que no tienes 5 años.

-¡Lo sabía! Sabía que volvería, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada papá?

-Porque tu padre no sabía nada…

-¿Y por qué no? ¿No le llamaste Sun?

 

Encerraría todos esos recuerdos uno a uno en una pequeña cajita. Como hacía con las fotos de Gus que Lindsay le iba dejando cada vez que se veían. Esa que poco a poco fue llenándose cada vez más hasta que finalmente ocupó un lugar imprescindible en su hogar. Pensó mil veces en esa situación. En cómo se tomaría Gus la vuelta de Justin porque… volvería. Tenía la esperanza de que así fuera. Pero para un niño de apenas 10 años no le es fácil asimilarlo. Menos aun para uno de 40… y que le capen si alguna vez pensó que sería fácil. Por eso le ha gritado nada más ver cómo salía corriendo escaleras abajo, ocultando su emoción al ver como sus ojos se abrieron de par en par con tan solo nombrarle. Como ha bajado despacio para darles tiempo y como ha tenido que sujetarse al marco de la puerta al ver como Gus casi tira a Justin al suelo ante la mirada de sorpresa y emoción de éste.

Y en unos segundos se borra todo el dolor del pasado.

 

Les oye canturrear algo bajito, en el salón. Mientras Gus sigue correteando por todos lados enseñándole fotos y algunos videos. Apenas ha podido hablar diez minutos con él y prácticamente le ha acaparado para el resto del día.

“ _-¿Estás bien?_

_-Si… sólo que. No pensé que me recibiese así. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo._

_-No te ha olvidado. De eso puedo dar fe._

_-Pero llamarme… aun me considera su padre Brian. Después de tanto tiempo lo normal sería que no lo hiciese._

_-No hubiese permitido eso y lo sabes. Ambos llegasteis a mi vida el mismo día. Le diste su nombre…_

_-Pero…_

_-Él siempre, siempre te ha considerado su padre. Por suerte es mucho más maduro que yo y lo asimiló bien._

_-Aún así…”_

-Y lo mejor de todo… ésta es mi novia –dice enseñándole una pequeña foto de carnet sacada de entre un puñado de fotos.

-Vaya… es muy guapa.

-Lo es. Pero papá aun no me deja traerla a casa. Así que quedamos cuando podemos.

Sonriendo de una forma un tanto nasal, no puede evitar el recordar sus comienzos con Brian. Como nunca le llevó a su casa y… como evitaba de cualquier forma que su hijo saliese a él.

-Gus siento mucho el no haberte llamado todo este tiempo. Me sabe muy mal porque tu no tenias culpa de nada…

-No pasa nada. De verdad. Papá siempre me ha hablado de ti y me dijo que si te fuiste es porque tuviste que hacerlo. Para triunfar. Y es verdad. Mira…

Observándole, ve como de una de las cajas que tiene apartada saca varios folletos, revistas y artículos sobre arte. Todas con una nota en común: hablan de él.

-¿Has… has estado guardando esto durante todos estos años?

-Algunas, papá ha guardado las otras… uy –dice mientras comienza a rascarse la nuca algo nervioso-.

-Espera, ¿estás diciendo que tu padre ha guardado todas estas revistas?

-Sí… y sé que en su ordenador tiene más pero yo no te he dicho nada. Que luego se enfada…

No es posible. Eso, simplemente no puede estar pasando. Eso no es algo característico de Brian. Observando el gesto de Gus, igual que su padre, no puede aguantar. Comienza a reírse a carcajadas mientras Gus le mira divertido para luego reír con él. Nada más oírles, Brian se dirige hacia allí para verles a ambos, tirados en la alfombra, rodeados de revistas, recortes de prensa, artículos y…

-¿Qué coño es todo esto?

-A Sun… jajaja le ha dado un ataque de risa. Jajajaja

-No… no es nada Brian solo que… joder… jajaja esto… esto me supera.

Mirándoles con la ceja alzada, Justin comienza a limpiarse las lágrimas mientras Gus se incorpora y empieza a recogerlo todo.

-Gus…

-Ya me voy papá.

Ya de pie, Justin le revuelve el pelo al ver como empieza a hacer mohines mientras se marcha refunfuñando. 

-¿De qué iba todo esto?

-Brian… ¿si te pregunto una cosa, serás sincero?

-¿Cuándo te he mentido?

-¿Te has dedicado todos estos años a guardar esas revistas, recortes y demás?

Sus ojos se han ensanchado tanto que Justin piensa que Gus, quizás, le ha mentido. Sin embargo el leve rubor de sus mejillas y el pasarse de nuevo las manos por la nuca, como ha hecho su hijo momentos atrás le confirman esa sospecha. Acercándose, tira de su camisa atrayéndole hacia él. Sin darle tiempo a más le besa con ansia, abriéndose paso en su boca con ayuda de su lengua, consiguiendo acelerarle tanto el pulso como la respiración.

Separándose a regañadientes, Brian jadea al sentir la ausencia de sus labios. Mordiéndose los suyos, Justin le sujeta la mano fuertemente.

-He sido un completo imbécil Brian.

-No digas eso. Ya lo hemos hablado…

 

Si hay algo que sobrepasaba a Brian Kinney, son las palabras. Éstas se forman en su cerebro, saliendo únicamente para sus campañas publicitarias o para los comentarios más mordaces. Pero en lo que concerniente a sus sentimientos estos siempre, siempre, van acompañados de actos. Por eso se deja guiar por él hasta la habitación principal mientras en la de Gus la música resuena con fuerza. Sonríe mientras él, todo pícaro, le empuja levemente dejándole en el centro de la habitación para cerrar la puerta con pestillo incluido. Por eso apenas se ha girado, le siente sobre él de una manera voraz. 

Arquea su cuerpo mientras sus manos se aferran con fuerza a las sabanas, gimiendo roncamente al sentir como engulle de golpe su más que endurecida polla. Sintiendo cada lametazo, cada succión que hace sobre la misma mientras acaricia despreocupado su entrada. Un dedo, dos… y un orgasmo demoledor le recorre todo el cuerpo, desde el dedo gordo del pie hasta el último de sus cabellos. Jadeante, apenas se ha recuperado cuando bebe de nuevo de sus labios, cuando aspira su esencia, cuando sin saber cómo, le siente dentro de él.

-Tan estrecho…

Y vuelve a ser suyo, como aquella primera vez hace tantos años. Cuando se rindió completamente a él, un perfecto desconocido, en cuerpo y alma. 

 

Las despedidas siempre duelen. De alguna forma se deja algo atrás para acceder a algo totalmente nuevo, desconocido. Pero ésta despedida es diferente. Como todo lo que rodea a Brian Kinney. Por eso sonríe abiertamente cuando, sentado en su asiento, mira con ansia la carta que justo antes de embarcar le ha entregado junto a una promesa.

“ _-Prométeme que lo harás._

_-Lo haré pero… ¿qué es?_

_-Hasta que no llegues, no lo sabrás._

_-Pero…_

_-Nada de peros. Y ahora sube al avión antes de que me arrepienta, te vuelva a llevar a Britin y te ate a la pata de la cama._

_-¿Cómo tu esclavo sexual?_

_-No. Simplemente para evitar que te vayas de nuevo_ .”

Como todo lo que rodea a Brian Kinney, eso debería ser incluido como una tortura más. Además de tener a su lado a una mujer mayor que no para de hablar sola. Porque él no ha participado siquiera en la conversación y está deseando llegar de una maldita vez a Nueva York para perderla de vista, de una santa vez. Por eso, nada más bajar y recoger su maleta abre con premura el sobre que Brian le ha dado. Apenas lo hace, una llave cae del mismo junto a una nota.

“Bienvenido a casa”

 

Sonríe mientras hace malabares para no tirar el móvil, el cual lleva sujeto a su cuello, mientras lava algunos pinceles. Nueva York ya no le parece tan caótico, ni excéntrico, ni todo va tan deprisa… Hay calma. Hay vida. Ya hay inspiración. Acaba de terminar otro cuadro y ya está pensando en su próxima exposición.

-No sabes lo que me alegro por ti Justin.

-Lo sé. Me ha venido bien el volver a Pitts.

-¿El volver o volver con Brian?

-Daph…

-Quiero detalles, así que no seas retorcido y suelta por esa boquita.

Vuelve a reír mientras coloca los pinceles para que se vayan secando. Cuando se trata de su amiga, las conversaciones pueden durar días.

 

Ignora por completo el grito histérico que acaba de pegar su secretaria, así como la tartamudez de su contable y mejor amigo Ted para salir de allí como alma que lleva el diablo. Tiene una cita y no piensa llegar tarde a la misma.

“- _Donde queda esa costumbre de llegar… elegantemente tarde._

_-Eso fue hace años y sinceramente, no me apetece._

_-Venga ya Brian…_

_-Hablo en serio Linds. Así que… ya sabes._

_-De acuerdo. No sabía que el sexo telefónico fuera tan…_

_-¿Sexo telefónico? No hables de lo que no sepas._

_-¿Y qué si no ibas a hacer con Justin al otro lado de la línea?_

_-Que tal… preguntarle como está._

_-¿Para cuándo va a ser?_

_-¿De qué hablas?_

_-La boda… es lo que te falta._

_-Y una mierda. Yo no me caso. Corrijo, no nos vamos a casar._

_-Si claro… y yo iba a estar toda la vida junto a Melanie._ “

Bodas. Él no es hombre de comprometerse hasta tal extremo. Aunque si lo miraba por otro lado… si. Lo ha hecho. Darse por entero a Justin al igual que él lo había hecho hacía tiempo. Sonríe nada más llegar, dejando su chaqueta sobre el sofá para dirigirse a su despacho. Es tal la quietud que hay en la casa que decide activar el manos libres. Apenas han sonado dos tonos, alguien responde al otro lado.

-Eres imposible.

-Buenas noches para ti también. ¿Qué tal el viaje?

-¿El viaje? Gracias a ti en un estado constante de nervios. Muchas gracias. Y no ayudó nada el tener una vieja a mi lado.

-¿Se te insinuó?

-¡No! Por favor Brian… pero se pasó todo el viaje hablándome de su familia y mil chorradas más. Pensé que me iba a estallar la cabeza.

-Entonces fue divertido.

-No sabes cuánto. Lo de la llave… va completamente en serio, ¿verdad?

-¿Aún lo dudas?

-No, no. Es sólo… ¿por qué no me la diste en Britin?

-Porque tenías que volver y… porque te hubiese atado a la pata de la cama.

Le oye reírse y no puede evitar el reír también. Podría incluso asegurar que se encontraba tumbado en el sofá, con ese maravilloso pantalón de chándal, que de seguro no habrá tirado aun, mientras sus mejillas se encienden y su pelo comienza a hacerle cosquillas en los ojos.

-Siempre pensando en lo mismo…

-¿Acaso tú no lo haces?

-Sí y tú tienes la culpa. Te echo de menos.

-Si solo han pasado unas horas…

-Por eso mismo.

-¿Para cuándo esa próxima exposición?

-Hoy he terminado el último cuadro y… no sé. Supongo que en un par de semanas a lo sumo. ¿Vendrás?

-No pienso dejarte solo con toda esa gente. Y menos con tus admiradores deseando pillar algo más que un cuadro.

-Uh… ¿Brian Kinney celoso?

-En absoluto.

 

Reencuentros. Aquella exposición ha sido todo un éxito. Tanto críticos como personas poco entendidas del mundo del arte se rinden a sus pies. Recibe elogios como jamás lo ha hecho. Acepta con gusto todas las invitaciones a numerosos eventos, responde con gusto a todas las entrevistas. Rebosa felicidad. Varios periodistas insisten en la llegada de una persona a su vida, razón por la cual está tan feliz. Respondiendo con toda la delicadeza que puede, evita contestarlas y sigue a lo suyo. 

Cuando el bullicio inicial va pasando, nota una mano recorrer su cintura. Sonríe para al girarse, ver a Brian junto a él. Ser Brian Kinney debería ser delito.

-Has estado apoteósico.

-Lo sé. Pero ya había olvidado lo pesados que se ponen los periodistas.

-¿Algo que deba saber?

-No. Querían saber quien ha sido el artífice de semejante cambio. Conocer a esa persona que según ellos, ha conseguido relanzar aun más si cabe mi ya consagrada trayectoria.

-Pues que se queden con las ganas. Es más, que se queden con los cuadros. Qué te parece si…

Le susurra sus palabras mágicas al oído, consiguiendo que escupa el poco champán que queda en su boca. 

-¿Ahora?

-Ahora.

 

El compromiso es algo serio. No es una simple promesa que puede ser revocada u olvidada. Implica algo más. Una decisión tomada por ambas partes. Cierto día perdió toda la esperanza cuando sus padres, los pilares de su vida, decidieron separarse. Entonces supo que las cosas no siempre salían bien. Que los compromisos no quedaban más que en meros papeles, palabras que se evaporaban. Promesas rotas. Por eso le sorprende que él, precisamente él, quien negaba a muerte cualquier tipo de compromiso, le esté proponiendo precisamente eso.

-Estás loco… -dice con una risa nerviosa-. Tú no quieres. Ambos no queremos.

-Lo sé pero he cambiado de idea. Jodamos a los demás. Démosle una patada en el culo al resto del mundo.

-Esto es una locura…

-Lo sé. ¿Qué me dices?

-Que nos estamos precipitando. Eso es todo.

-Corramos el riesgo. Saldrá bien. Entonces… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

 

Los eventos sociales no son su fuerte. Más aún si la gente que acude no es conocida, si la comida es demasiado extravagante, si la música es mala. Pero con lo que no contaba es con eso: solo sus amigos, sus mejores amigos. Su familia. Todos allí presenciando lo que será el acontecimiento del año sino del siglo. Podrían tacharle de escéptico pues aun tenía sus reservas con respecto a ese día. Pero ha ocurrido. Brian y él se han dado el sí quiero delante de su familia, en una pequeña capilla, sin más ornamentación que unas cuantas flores y los continuos sollozos de Emmet y Debbie. 

Y estando ahí, en el convite, todo sigue pareciendo un sueño. La comida es buena y abundante “ _no quiero que pases hambre y luego vayas corriendo a pedirle algo al servicio de habitaciones sunshine_ ”. La música y el servicio magníficos. Todos están felices, sobre todo él. No deja de sonreír todo este tiempo. Él haría lo mismo de no ser por los nervios que aun siente. Mira su mano y ahí está: la prueba del delito brillando entre sus dedos. 

Tras otro brindis y una buena porción de tarta de chocolate, Brian se dirige hacia el centro de la sala. Justin le mira receloso. Brian no será capaz de bailar y mucho menos una canción romántica. Sin embargo, haciéndole una señal le invita a acercarse. Expectantes, todos ven como ambos se cogen de las manos hasta que Brian comienza a susurrarle algo al oído.

-Sabes que esto no es algo que vaya conmigo pero quiero que estés muy pendiente de la canción que va a sonar ahora.

-¿Por?

-Entenderás el porqué.

No sabiendo qué quería decir, Justin oye los primeros acordes de esa canción. 

Remember those walls I built?  
Well, baby they are tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But, I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now  
  


Con una mano sobre su hombro y la otra agarrándole por la cintura, Brian comienza a bailar suavemente sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. 

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had, you break it  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I ain't never gonna shut you out!  
  
Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away  
  


Todas y cada una de esas palabras llegan directas a su corazón. Abierto en canal, expuesto ante él y los demás. Un sacrificio que jamás pensó llegaría a hacer. Sin dejar de sonreír, Justin lo mira embobado. Como aquel día, en aquella farola, de aquella calle de Liberty Avenue.

I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
Halo, ooh ooh.....  
  
Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only- one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light  
I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again  
  
It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had, you break it  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I'm never gonna shut you out!  
  
  


No pudiendo aguantar las lágrimas, Emmet y los chicos les observan embobados. Un aura parece rodearles, dejándoles ajenos al resto. Solos a ellos dos.

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
I pray it won't fade away  
  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
Halo, ooh ooh.....  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
Halo, ooh ooh.....  
Halo, ooh ooh.....  
Halo, ooh ooh, ooooh........  
  


Todos los recuerdos se agolpan haciéndose uno: el día que le conoció, Gus, la agresión de su padre, Vermont, Chris Hobbs, Ethan, el cáncer… 

-Después de esto… no creo que nadie ponga en duda lo que siento por ti.

-Me dan igual los demás Brian. Esto es más de lo que esperaba recibir.

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
I pray it won't fade away  
  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
Halo, ooh oooh.......  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
Halo, ooh oooh.......

 

-¿Sabes? Quería que tuvieses un baile que nunca pudieses olvidar. Espero haberlo conseguido.

Mordiéndose el labio, sus ojos brillan con más fuerza. Deslizando su mano entre sus cabellos perfectamente engominados, le atrae hacia si para besarle como si le fuese la vida en ello. 

-Jamás de los jamases.

 

No tiene sueño, así que decide levantarse y acaba frente a la ventana, perdiéndose en las luces que bañaban el cielo de Nueva York. Tomando un cigarro de la mesa a la que tiene alcance lo enciende con el mechero que les regaló Ted por no tener nunca con qué encenderlo.

Deja que el humo se enrede entre sus dedos al igual que sus pensamientos. Cierra los ojos y lleva de nuevo el cigarro hasta sus labios. Apenas ha expulsado el humo le siente tras él. Sonríe cuando sus dedos comienzan a acariciarle la espalda suavemente mientras aprovechaba para arrebatarle el cigarro. No hay palabras ni más gestos que su mano recorriendo su cuerpo despacio mientras el humo les envuelve.

Nueva York siempre será una ciudad caótica, excéntrica y frenética. Aquella que le arrebató su inspiración a cambio del amor del hombre que siempre amó y que siempre amará.

 

 


End file.
